


Zuko x Healer!Reader

by TheRealMothGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Healers, M/M, OC, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Waterbending, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zuko x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMothGirl/pseuds/TheRealMothGirl
Summary: You're a healer living alone in the Earth Kingdom when Iroh and Zuko find you. Zuko is seriously injured, and you save his life. You can't help but feel drawn towards the mysterious boy, but he has to move on. As luck has it you run into the pair again on your way to Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 107
Kudos: 673





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the support! This story started off as a one-shot, so I'm sorry if the space between this chapter and the next sounds a little clunky. Thank you for reading
> 
> Warning: There are descriptions of physical injury and treatment in this chapter!

You sigh, dusting off your apron, and step out from behind the counter. The familiar scent of medicinal herbs fills your senses as you grab a broom and begin sweeping the front of your small shop. It belonged to your mother before you, an excellent water bender and healer. You couldn't help but smile fondly as you thought back to her teaching you how to bend years ago; if only she could have taught you more. It had been about four years since she had died. Fire nation soldiers tracked a group of earth benders on the run back to your home. They caught your mother aiding earth kingdom troops and using water bending to heal their wounded. As punishment for betraying the fire nation, they executed her.

You shake these unhappy memories from your mind, moving to the front porch. As you move towards the front steps, something off the path to your shop catches your eye. There was a flash of red, then a grunt, and more shuffling leaves. You grip your broom a little tighter to your chest and look farther into the woods.

"Hello?" your voice echoes through the tree line and is received by an eerie silence. Then a large man stumbles from the brush with a boy haphazardly balanced on his back. You instinctively take a step back but rush forwards when you see the scarlet stain spreading across their clothing.

"Please, my nephew is gravely injured. He needs help," the man pants, and you are at his side in seconds, helping him carry the boy into your shop. The boy winces, and you guide the pair to a back room in your shop and lift him onto a cleared off table.

"I need water from the well around back," you shout to the larger man and rush from shelf to shelf, gathering medical equipment. The man rushes from the room, and you are at the boy's side in an instant. You quickly cut away the black tunic he is wearing and apply pressure to the wound with a clean cloth, mumbling an apology when he winces at the pain.

"Zuko," the larger man rushes back in with a bucket of water, "You're going to be alright." You look between the two and force your racing mind to slow and access the situation. He had lost a dangerous amount of blood, and his wound still hasn't started to clot. His breath was labored and erratic, and his eyes lulled back into his head. You could tell he was fighting for consciousness. If he was going to live you would need to use bending, and you would have to trust these men not to report you to the fire nation.

"Uncle," The word just barely made it from the boy, Zuko's, lips but as you watched the larger man grasp his hand in almost desperation, you knew what you had to do. Your hands pulled water from the bucket towards his wound and a cool glow embraced the three of you. You focused as the wound began to mend and blood began to clot. The older man showed a mixture of shock and relief as he watched you heal his nephew. You left one hand hovering above Zuko's shoulder and reached for the bandages beside you, gesturing for the boy's uncle to help you wrap his quickly healing wound.

\---

"I can't thank you enough for helping us. Many people would not be generous enough to help two strangers so suddenly." The man you had come to know as Iroh smiled and sipped at a cup of tea. You shake your head, half-smiling back.

"I don't know if I'm generous or foolish," You sigh, thinking back to your decision to trust the two strangers with your secret.

"Many would say the traits are one in the same," Iroh commented with a sage like nod as he looked out into the woods surrounding you. As you watched him you couldn't help but be reminded of the many earth kingdom soldiers your mother had sheltered. They always had one eye on the woods, waiting for the fire nation to attack. Iroh reflected this wary look now.

"I'm going to check your nephew's wounds," you sigh, rolling your shoulders. Iroh nods but keeps his eyes on the woods

Zuko was resting in your mother's old room, it being the only spare bed you had. The room was mostly cleared out now but you kept some of her belongings for sentimental value. You place a bowl of freshwater and fresh bandages on the bedside table and sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets down to inspect his wounds. Small scars and bruises were littered across his chest and arms. You couldn't help but admire his muscular frame. Maybe he was a warrior? You peek under his bandages and smile at your handy work. The wound was healing well, and the bleeding had nearly stopped. You pulled your hand from his bandages but couldn't help but let it linger lightly on his chest. Your eyes traced his facial angular facial features as you took in his appearance. You hadn't gotten a very good look at him before. His pale complexion and dark messy hair emanated a boyish angst that you would always have a little bit of a weakness for. Then your eyes fell on his scar. Of course, you had noticed it before considering it took up a third of his face, but you never got a good look at it. Your hand drifts towards his brow, and you lean a bit closer to brush the hair from his face. Just as your fingertips brush over his skin his hand flies towards your wrist and suddenly you're on the ground with a hairpin pressed to your throat.

A wave of heat rushes over your face as you looked up at Zuko's glaring golden eyes. His injured hand is pinning your wrists above your head keeping you on the floor.

"Where am I?" he nearly hissed, breath hot against your already heated skin, "Where is my uncle?" You grasp for the words stuck in your throat, but nothing comes out. Then Zuko is pressing the hairpin harder against your throat and you let out a quick gasp.

"I'm (y/n). I'm a healer," the words tumble out of your mouth as you look up at him, "Your uncle is outside. He brought you to me yesterday." Zuko doesn't seem immediately satisfied with your answer, but you are distracted by the blood beginning to peak through his bandages.

"You're reopening your wounds!" you gasp and begin to squirm beneath him despite the hairpin pressed against your jugular. You figure if he were going to stab you he would have done it by now.

"What are you doing?" he half sneers half laughs as you wiggle beneath him.

"I'm trying to help you!" you sneer back and kick his leg just hard enough to throw off his balance. He rolls to your left and you quickly sit up and lunge towards him, "Stay still."

"Get off of me," he grunts, trying to crawl away.

"No way, you've lost way too much blood to be just walking around."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Obviously not! Have you seen your shoulder?"

"Lady, you are insane"

"Just hold still!" At this point, you're practically straddling him. One hand is pushed against his chest, and the other is pulling over some water to heal his shoulder. Before he can protest, a familiar cool light is ghosting over the both of you as you begin to heal his wound once again. He stared up at you almost shocked as your hands hover over his shoulder.

"You're a water bender," he mumbles and looks down at his shoulder, then back up at you.

"Really? I had no idea," you grin and pull your hands away, guiding the water back to its bowl.

"Oh, I guess I'll give you two love birds some space then," Iroh clears his throat and closes the door. That's when you realize how awkward your current position is. Zuko quickly mirrors your blush and you almost fall off of him.

"Sorry!" you both shout and look away. You swear you can hear Iroh laughing outside of the door and hold in a sneer.

"I'm also sorry for... pinning you," he looks as though he's struggling to get the words out as the red blush fades from his cheeks. You can't help but smile and tell him it's alright, as you help him off the floor.

"You really should get back in bed though," you frown looking him up and down, "You lost a lot of blood yesterday. If you want to get back on the road anytime soon, you're going to need some rest." You eyed his shaky hands and sigh. It's a miracle he had the strength to push you down especially on an empty stomach.

"I need to speak with my uncle," Zuko mumbled as he tried to push past you, but you were already guiding him back to the small bed.

"I will get your uncle," you chide and push him back onto the mattress, "I'll get some food for you too. It's been a while since you've eaten last right?" Zuko nodded and leans back in the bed and sighs. You smile and pat his uninjured shoulder as you stand and leave the room, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach.

\---

It had been three days since Iroh had carried Zuko's injured body to your little shop, and you'd admit you have enjoyed their time with you. While you don't know their background or why they're on the run, something in you is telling you to trust them. Just because they're on the run doesn't mean they're bad people. And Iroh makes good enough tea to let you consider letting them stay as long as they'd like. Zuko, on the other hand, tries to help, but between his injured shoulder and stubborn attitude, he isn't much help. However, he is pretty easy on the eyes. You are pulled back to reality as he winces and pulls away from your touch.

"Careful," he hisses and pulls a hand towards his injured shoulder that you quickly slap away.

"Stop whining," you smile and gently rub more ointment onto the skin around his wound, "This should help with the pain." You can't help but let your eyes wander towards the rest of his back. His pale skin, illuminated by candle and moonlight alike, is littered in scars and pulled tight over muscles that tense and flex under your touch. One of your gray tunics is draped over one shoulder and falls to his waist, untied. It's a little small on him, but it's the only extra clothes you had to spare.

"Turn around," You mumble collecting more ointment in one hand as he shifts, now facing you. "So... You're leaving tonight?"

"Yes, we should have left yesterday, but uncle insisted we wait another day." You shake your head and sigh at the stubborn boy.

"I still think you should wait another day, your arm still isn't fully healed." You hand traces along his bicep, and you look back to his face. He grunts in response and keeps his eyes on the woods around you. "I'll admit it has been nice having you and your uncle here though. It gets lonely so far from town." You smile almost weakly and set the ointment aside, now grabbing fresh bandages. Zuko doesn't respond to this either, but he does look away from the woods and back to your face. Silence envelops both of you as you move a bit closer to wrap his shoulder. He looks away again and you can't tell if his cheeks blush or if its the lighting.

"Thank you," he looks back to you, and you freeze, "For letting us stay. It's nice to stay in one place every once in a while." His golden eyes meet yours and you feel those butterflies rise in your chest again. All you can do is nod and look back to his shoulder bashfully. You move a bit closer to tie the end of the bandages behind him and smile at your handy work. Then you look up, and the air rushes from your lungs as you realize how close the two of you are. Those golden eyes meet you again farming your face like two suns. He looks as surprised as you for an instant, but then returns to his usual cool self and looks away.

"I should pack my things," his voice cuts through the silence easily as he stands and walks towards his room, looking back only for an instant.

\---

A couple of hours later you're standing on the front steps of your shop again saying goodbye to the two mysterious men. Iroh smiles widely and waves you goodbye, thanking you for your help and the food. You smile and wave back. It is a melancholy goodbye. You know that, despite yourself, you will miss the two strangers company. You look towards Zuko but only see his back as he walks away. A weight begins to pull on your chest that you cant identify. You sigh and smile, then turn to walk back inside. What did you expect? A heartfelt goodbye? Promises visit again? No.

Then you turn at the sound of rapid footsteps, and he is standing before you again.

"Zuko-" you begin but then his hands are pulling you in and his lips meet yours. Heat ripples across your skin and you feel as though stars are colliding around you. He quickly pulls away but your fists are already balled around his tunic pulling him back in. The second kiss is just as good as the first: sloppy, unpracticed, and quick. Then you pull apart again and you're staring into his candlelit eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" you hope he says yes. You know you barely know him, but there's something about him that draws you to him.

"I don't know," he breaths and looks down, "I have to go."

"Stay" He looks into your eyes and you stare back searching for something, though you don't know what. He only shakes his head and steps away. Then they're gone just as soon as they came.


	2. Chapter 2

"Passport?" You shifted nervously from one foot to another as the line in front of you inches forwards. You had been waiting for hours now, and you were maybe halfway through. 

"Passport!" It had been a couple of months since you aided those two mysterious travelers, and a lot had changed. Soon after they left, a battalion of fire nation soldiers came and raided the closest town. You knew your home would quickly be discovered, and you decided it would be best to leave while you still could. It was hard leaving your childhood home, but being under the fire nation's control would have been much worse. 

"What do you think this is, a handout? No free tickets!" After leaving your home you ran into another group of refugees who asked you to join them on their way to Ba Sing Se. Now that you had finally arrived, and Ba Sing Se was just out of reach, you had one problem.

"Passport!" You did not have a passport.

"Um, I don't have one," you smile up at the woman selling tickets, praying to the spirits that she would make an exception. But just as you get your hopes up, her face turns as red as a tomato, and you swear you can see steam coming out of her ears.

"No passport," she practically spits, "No ticket."

"There has to be something I can do," you try to negotiate as she signals at the guards to the left, "Please, I have nowhere else to go!" The guard begins to approach you, and you feel fearful tears brim in your eyes. Then a gentle hand clasps onto your shoulder, and you are greeted by a familiar face.

"(Y/n)! Thank you for keeping our place in line," Iroh smiles and steps forward. "You must forgive me. You see, my nephew got lost looking for the bathroom, and I had to search for him." While Iroh is practically batting his eyelashes at the woman behind the ticket booth, your eyes shoot to the figure to your left. Zuko stands there, draped in black and brown fabrics. His complexion is healthier and his shoulder appears to be healed. A million thoughts and questions come to mind as you stare at him, but all you can manage to say is,

"Hey." Zuko looks the other way and grunts a hello in return. You're a little disappointed. While you doubted you would ever see him again, you had imagined a much more dramatic reunion. You would have run into each other's arms, and he would have kissed you while passionately while declaring his love for you... Obviously, that is not realistic, but at the very least you could get some eye contact.

"Come on kids, let's go find a place to wait for the next boat," Iroh's voice cuts through your thoughts, and you almost cry at the sight of three tickets.

"I'm going to pretend that never happened," Zuko sighs as Iroh gives a cheeky laugh and waves back to the blushing woman. 

"I don't know how to thank you for this," you smile and hold the third ticket.

"Please, you have already done more than enough," Iroh laughs and pats your shoulder. You look back to Zuko and ignore the racing thoughts and tinge of pink on your cheeks.

"Zuko-" you begin but are immediately cut off.

"Don't call me that!" You flinch away when he snaps at you. "Our names are Lee and Mushi." Iroh rubs his neck and tries to defuse the now tense atmosphere.

"We ran into a little trouble before you met us, and decided to use aliases for now," he smiles reassuringly. You nod. They were both injured when you met them. Maybe they're being hunted by Fire Nation soldiers?

"Well, Lee, what brings you to Ba Sing Se?" you ask curiously, deciding to drop the suspicious name changes. Zuko only huffs in return, allowing Iroh to answer for him.

"Just looking for a new beginning!" An awkward silence falls between the three of you and once again Iroh comes to the rescue, "How about we find something to drink while we wait for the boats?" You nod enthusiastically, happy to escape the awkward conversation.

-

You watch the cave filled with fellow refugees fade into the mist. A gentle sea breeze pulls at you and your two companions, and you can't help but miss home. Your heart longs for the familiar scent of dried herbs and forest life, but the world is constantly changing. Homes, as well as people, come and go. That is the way of life.

"I'm tired of eating rotten food." You snap out of our daydreaming by Zuko's sour words, and you can't help but agree. The bowl of porridge made even sea prunes sound appetizing.

"You should be glad they are giving us food in the first place," Iroh hums despite not partaking in the slop either.

"I might have a solution for you," a voice sounds from behind you, and you turn to see another scruffy looking teen. He looks to Zuko and smirks, "Word is, the captain is eating like a king and leaving us with his scraps." Zuko furrows his brow, and you feel excitement summersault in your stomach. You take a closer look at the boy who introduced himself as Jet. You can clearly see the outline of muscles under his shirt and something about his cocky smirk is almost charming. His eyes lazily drift to you, and you meet his gaze.

"What about you, beautiful? Wanna help me liberate some food?" You feel the blood rush to your face at the compliment and nod enthusiastically. Only for Zuko to shut you down.

"No way," he shakes his head, stepping in front of you, almost protectively.

"What?" you ask, shocked by his outburst. Zuko had practically been denying your existence for the better part of this boat ride. Why did he care now?

"What? Afraid your girlfriend is gonna get hurt?" Jet laughs, and this time you flush red all the way up to your ears.

"She is not my girlfriend," Zuko spits. You can't help but feel a little hurt by the venom in his voice when he denies it. Jet just throws his hands up and gives a halfhearted apology.

"I'm going," you step forward and Jet slinks his hand around your shoulder.

"That's what I'm talkin about." Despite his enthusiasm, his eyes stay on Zuko, "What about you?" There is a moment of silence, then Zuko tosses his bowl into the water and meets you at Jet's side. 

"I'm in."

-

You followed Jet down the dark hall as quietly as you could manage. Two of his friends, Smellerbee and Longshot, were waiting at the other end of the hall, and Zuko remained behind you. The plan was for you, Jet, and Zuko to sneak into the pantry and grab as much as you could, while the other two caused a distraction. Longshot looks back and gives a thumbs up, signaling the three of you to move forward.

"That's our cue," Jet smirks and dashes towards the pantry with you and Zuko on his tail. As soon as you push through the door, the sweet smell of pastries and roasted meats flood your senses. You stand in mouthwatering shock for only a second.

"Come on, there isn't time to mess around," Zuko hisses and pushes past you. You huff and trudge forwards, piling bread and fruit into your bag. Within seconds the three of you have enough food to feed a small country in your bags and are heading out of the room, but a whistle pierces through the silence. You watch Jet dive behind a crate and stand frozen looking for a hiding place. Right before someone pulls the door open a calloused hand pulls you behind a shelf, and you're engulfed by a pair of warm arms. You almost don't notice the two men that walk in, as Zuko pushes a hand against your lips and pulls you further behind the shelf. His dark hair tickles your cheeks and a shiver runs down your spine. One of the servants exits the room and the other walks towards your hiding spot.

"Did he want more potatoes or radishes?" The man asks and you can't help but back yourself further into Zuko. You almost kick him when he gasps, and feel his face heat on the back of your neck.

"Potatoes," the man shouts from the other side of the door and the servant in front of you grunts, picking up a bag on the floor by your foot. You can't help but sigh in relief when the servant exits the room. Zuko's hand falls from your mouth and you step out from behind the shelf. After a few tense seconds another whistle echos through the hall and you all dart from the room.

The five of you make it to the deck of the ship without being caught, and you lean against the railing of the boat letting the adrenaline pump through you.

"That was a close one," Jet laughs and hands his bag to Smellerbee. As the three joke about how 'oblivious' the servants are you notice Zuko off to the side. His face is pink and he's got a worse scowl than usual on his face.

-

After passing out fresh food to many of the passengers you and Zuko begin walking back to where you left Iroh, but something is bothering you. Ever since you left the pantry Zuko has been wearing a worse scowl than usual and has gone back to avoiding you. You're walking behind him in silence and just can't take it anymore.

"Z- Lee, is something wrong?" You ask quietly. He stops, and you reach out for his arm, only for him to pull away.

"No," he grumbles and turns to keep walking, but you can't help yourself.

"Obviously, something is wrong," you huff, waiting for him to turn around and face you. He huffs in return and glares back at you.

"You almost got us caught. You like to walk around like you're invincible, but you're just an idiot," Now you're the one glaring, but before you can spit out an insult in return he continues, "First you take two total strangers in, despite knowing nothing about them. Then you walk into a hidden refugee camp without a passport just expecting a ticket to be handed to you. Now, you think you can just join a group of guys you know nothing about and steal food from a guarded ship." Your cheeks are burning red from embarrassment and you can't seem to make eye contact with him. 

"Well-" you begin, struggling for some kind of counter in the argument, but now he's right in front of you, and his eyes are filled with conviction.

"What would you have done if you got caught?" He's right in front of you, and you're beginning to realize he isn't angry. "Do you really think they would have helped you?" He's worried about you. You force yourself to look up at him and try to push down the embarrassment in your throat.

"You're right," you muster to spit the words out and ignore Zuko's widening eyes, "I was reckless, but you can't lecture me about being more careful or thinking things through." Zuko rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"I decide what to do with my life," he shouts and you're happy to meet the volume change.

"But I can't decide what to do with mine?"

"No, but-"

"You're the one who came to me dying because of your recklessness!" You hiss. It seems to strike a chord with him, as he turns and stomps away from you. "You're such an ass!" You shout, but he ignores your insult, so you stomp away in the opposite direction. If he wants to act like a child he can, but you won't entertain him.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have been reading and commenting so far. I stopped writing a few years ago, and I only made this story because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It makes me very happy that other people enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. :)

After your boat arrived in Ba Sing Se, you, Iroh, and Zuko went your separate ways. While you are annoyed by your argument with Zuko, you also had no reason to remain with them. You got lucky and found a job at the local apothecary sweeping floors and restocking medicine. You also found a tiny apartment a few blocks away. It had one room and noisy neighbors, but it was what you could afford.

You're closing the shop up when Iroh finds you. He walks in with the same smile he always shows you and nods to the owner of the store.

"Do you have any chamomile tea?" he hums. The owner nods and walks to the back of the store. "I need it for my nephew. He has quite the temper."

"I hadn't noticed," you grin sarcastically but keep your eyes on the floor. You still feel bad for disappearing without thanking them properly for getting you a ticket. 

"My nephew has had a difficult life, but he is doing what he can to change for the better. He has always been incredibly stubborn, but that is how you know he truly cares." The shop owner returns with a box of dried tea leaves and sells it to Iroh. "You should come to visit. I have been told I make the best tea in the Earth Kingdom." You smile and nod as he walks out the door.

"Maybe I will." As much as you hate to admit it, you miss their company. Iroh was kind and great advice. Zuko was an ass, but he had his moments, and you couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Your boss waves you out the door, and you're grateful to head home.

Your feet drag on the dirt streets, and you smile at the setting sun. The heat of the day would soon be over, and you had always been more comfortable with the moon overhead. Exhaustion pulls at you, so you decide to cut through an alleyway, but as soon as you enter, a pair of footsteps echo behind you.

"Hey there," gravelly voice echos from behind you. You do your best to ignore it, but it seems like you don't have much of a choice.

"It's not nice to ignore people." a hand yanks your wrist backward,\ and, you cringe at the contact. Two older men stand behind you. They reek of alcohol and sleazy smiles spread across their faces.

"Y'know, you're just as pretty from the front as you are from the back," the first one laughs and pulls you closer to him.

"Let me go," you shout and pull on your arm, but he's much bigger than you, and it won't be easy to get free. Your eyes search for an escape or someone to help, but you don't see anyone. The second man stumbled forward, but before he can say anything a voice cuts through the alley.

"Let them go," your head whips around and relief floods through you when you see Zuko stalking towards you.

"Who are you?" the second man asks, but he's met with no response.

"Duck," Zuko commands, and you obey. Two swords shoot from his hip at lightning speed, causing the man to release your wrist and stumble backward. He steadies himself and glares at Zuko, gritting his teeth.

"You don't know who you're messing with," he grunts and you watch in surprize when rocks shoot from the ground and are hurled toward the two of you. You stumble back in just enough time, landing in a puddle, only to realize the first man is charging towards Zuko. You act on instinct, throwing your hands up. Water follows your movements and turns to ice, holding the burly man in place. Zuko ducks under a second rock and lands a sharp elbow to the other's head, knocking him to the ground. 

"Let's go!" He shouts and grabs your hand, leading you out of the alley. You run after him and speed down the street, then another alley, and finally, stop in another empty street. By then you're both out of breath and gasping for air, but his hand stays firm in yours.

"I think we lost them." He sighs and stands a little straighter. "Are you alright?" The question hits you like a ton of bricks. You know it shouldn't, but the past two weeks have been the most eventful and exhausting of your life. As the adrenaline leaves your system you feel tears of exhaustion pool in your eyes and your hands begin to shake. Zuko only stiffens more and looks at you the same way someone would look at a ticking time bomb. Your sobs are the only sound in the alley. Out of desperation to either comfort or quiet you, he wraps his arms around your shoulders and pulls you to his chest. Hot tears cascade down your cheeks and you ball your fists in his tunic as you let out weeks of anxiety, fear, and exhaustion. His arms tighten around you despite his stiff posture.

"I'll walk you home," he sighs and you wipe the tears from your eyes. If you weren't so tired you might have been embarrassed by your outburst. The walk home is almost a blur. Your hand stays in his as you walk through the dark streets, and you realize that despite what just happened you feel safer now than you have in days. His eyes stay trained on the path ahead, and you realize how much longer his hair has already gotten. You can't help but think Iroh might be right about Zuko changing. You haven't known him for very long but he seems different from the first time you met. Kinder?

"This is it," you say, voice hoarse from crying. Zuko nods and looks out at the dark street, "Would you like to come in?" He seems hesitant at first but nods once again after meeting your eyes. So you open the door and invite him inside up the rickety stairs, and finally into your apartment. He seems out of place in the cozy apartment, but so do you. You begin to brew a pot of tea and he sits at your dining table in silence. Within minutes you're sitting across from him and passing him a cup of tea.

"I know it's probably not as good as your uncle's." You sip at the hot drink. Zuko takes a sip, and you swear you see a hint of a smile.

"It's good," he mutters, only for silence to engulf the two of you again.

"Thank you," you say earnestly, and for the first time since he entered your apartment you make eye contact again, "For helping me back there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"You would have been fine. You took out one of them all on your own," he shakes his head.

"I'm still glad you were there," you smile. "Why were you there anyway? I thought your uncle said you lived in the opposite direction?" Zuko rubs the back of his neck and looks away. An uncomfortable, almost awkward, frown spreads across his face.

"About that," you lean in waiting for what he has to say, "I wanted to... I wanted to apologize for the things I said last time we were together. It was unfair of me." Your eyes are wide as you listen to the stubborn boy attempt to apologize, but you listen intently. Once he has finished, you smile and place your cup on the table.

"I'm sorry too." Zuko's eyes widen and you continue, "I was being reckless, and I lost my temper with you. I should think things through more often." Zuko nods and you know you've been forgiven. You both stand as he walks to the door.

"I should go." You only nod and open the door for him to leave. Suddenly, you remember the first time you met and when he left, and you almost hope that he turns and kisses you again. But maybe that isn't what this relationship is. Zuko is temperamental, impulsive, and honestly had barely shown any interest in you since that night, but you still found yourself staring at his back as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

You're surrounded by idle chatter and the soft glow of lantern light, as you sit in the small tea shop. A small book of water tribe history sits on the table in front of you. You bought it from a traveling merchant, hoping you could learn some more about your culture and water bending abilities. Your mother had told you about the Northern Watertribe and taught you how to heal with water bending, but you wanted to learn how to defend yourself with water bending. After the past couple of months, it's become clear that the world is more dangerous than you thought, and Zuko and Iroh won't always be there to help you.

"My uncle says that green tea helps with focusing," Zuko says, as he pours a cup for you. You smile up at him and take the cup, blowing on the hot tea.

"Thank you." Zuko nods in return, sitting on the bench beside you.

"Watertribe History?" He takes the book in his hands and flips through the pages, "There are a few bending forms in here." He raises his eyebrows and studies a picture of a man creating a wall of water.

"This was the only thing I could afford," you sigh and take the book back, "Do you know how much a real water tribe scroll about bending costs?" The exasperated look on your face is enough for Zuko to know its way too much.

"You could always find a water bender to teach you." Iroh waves Zuko back to the counter, and he stands from the bench beside you.

"I don't think there's any left in the Southern Watertribe, and there's a reason my mother left the Northern Watertribe." Zuko shrugs and returns to the counter leaving you to your tea. As you sip on the hot beverage, you notice Iroh and Zuko whispering about something and gesturing towards the corner of the shop. A girl about your age is the only customer there. You watch her stand and walk to the counter where Zuko and Iroh are and feel a small pang of jealousy when a blush rushes to Zuko's cheeks. The girl walks away and Zuko glares at his uncle, but the sour feeling in your stomach remains. You decide your upset mood doesn't suit reading or the tea shop and go to pay for your tea.

"Leaving already?" Iroh smiles and takes the coins from your hands.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like studying right now." You give a weak smile and watch Zuko boil tea with his back to you.

"Would you mind doing us a favor, (Y/n)?" Iroh says, and you suddenly recognize a mischievous look on his face.

"Um, sure," you're hesitant, but you do still want to repay Iroh and Zuko for the many times they have helped you in the past.

"My nephew has a date tonight! I was hoping you could help him get ready for it," Iroh smiles and leans in, "He needs to find a lady friend and learn to relax." He winks at you, but your mind is somewhere else. Zuko is going on a date, and you feel a little sick. It's not a big deal. You aren't together, and he hasn't shown much interest in you since the first time you met. But still, your stomach feels like it's full of needles. You shake your head slightly and look back to Iroh.

"I'd love to help out. I'll be back in an hour. I've got to drop some stuff off at home." Of course, this was an excuse, but it looks like Iroh falls for it. Zuko hasn't shown any sign that he even heard the conversation, so you wave goodbye and make your way home. Tonight is going to be interesting.

-

"Uncle, I look like an idiot," Zuko groans as Iroh combs his hair down into a middle part. 

"You look very handsome!" Iroh exclaims and looks back to you, "Doesn't he look handsome?" You give a weak smile and nod.

"You look very-um... refined." You think that's the kindest way of describing his oiled hair as he looks away. It's odd to see him so tense, almost worried, about something as small as a date. Of course, you aren't doing much better. You haven't spoken much all night, and have been avoiding looking at Zuko since you arrived. 

"I'll go make some tea," Iroh stands and leaves the room. "(Y/n), help him find a nice shirt to wear." You nod and walk to the closet, searching for a nice shirt or tunic. You finally pull a deep green tunic from the small selection and hold it up in the light. Your hand smooths down the front, and you feel the detailing on the chest. It's a very nice tunic and you're surprised he can afford it. You look at Zuko and watch his eyes tear away from you. Had he been staring? You put the tunic back into the closet and pull a slightly more fades tunic from the shelf. It's also nice and has small detailing on the chest and sleeves, but it looks a bit less expensive.

"You don't want to dress too nice," you smile and his eyes float back to your face from the floor. "She might feel insecure if you're dressed nicer than her." He nods solemnly and takes the tunic from you. You watch his hands pull at the buttons of his current shirt, and you can't help but study the curves and scars on his chest. He tugs the shirt from his shoulders and exposes the muscles coiled over his arms and his toned back. As he takes the tunic you chose from him off of the floor, his eyes meet yours and you turn away quickly. The shuffling of fabric and your pounding heart are the only sounds in the room while you wait for him to finish dressing. After a few more moments, you turn again to see him struggle to fasten the last button on the simple tunic.

"Let me help." You walk towards him and his arms drop as you pull at the button. It easily pops through the hole, and you smooth the fabric over his chest. Zuko looks in a small mirror behind you, and you follow his gaze.

"Twenty years ago you would have looked like a real gentleman." You almost laugh as Zuko sighs and shakes his hair back to its normal shape. Your hand pulls at a loose piece of his short hair and smooths it back in to place, and you are suddenly more aware of how close you are to him. You can feel his hot breath on your cheeks and his gaze strong and unwavering on your face.

"Lee!" Iroh crashes through the door and you both jump backward, "Your lady friend will be waiting for you." Zuko nods and, without looking back, walks out of the door. You shift on your feet and look back to Iroh once you hear the front door slam closed.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything." He knows exactly what he did, and you don't know if you're glad he did. He's about to go on a date why are you feeling this way now.

"Don't worry, you didn't," you smile and walk to the kitchen with the older man. He hands you a cup of tea, and you lean against the table, not wanting to stay for long.

"I am happy for my nephew," Iroh begins placing his tea on the table, "He hasn't been able to experience a normal childhood, and has missed so much of his life. To see him having fun and relaxing warms my heart." You nod and take another sip of tea.

"I'm glad he's happy," you smile and ignore the pit in your stomach, as you think of him with that girl. "I should get going now. I have work in the morning." Iroh nods and walks you to the door. You both wave goodbye, and you begin making your way home. 

As you walk you can't help but think about Zuko. You think about his hot breath on your skin. You think about his fiery gaze and the spark in his eyes that never seems to fade. You think about the gentle smile that spreads across his face when he thinks no one is looking. You think about his voice and how his inflection changes when he speaks to people he's familiar with. You can almost hear it as you walk down the dim street. Then, you look up and realize you do hear it, and Zuko is sitting outside eating dinner with his date.

"You've got to be kidding me," you mumble to yourself as you dart into the shadows of a nearby building. The girl across from him is beautiful. You can see why he would want to go out with her, but this realization only deepens the pit of jealousy in your stomach. You step back again when Zuko pays for the meal and gets up to leave, and despite you knowing you shouldn't follow them you do. Something in you wants to know if he really likes her because if he does, that means that all of the quiet moments you've shared with him over the past two weeks mean nothing.

So you follow them. You watch them talk, as she leads him down a darker street, and you almost trip when you see they've come to a sudden stop. They stand hand in hand, and you feel envy coarse through you as she smiles up at him. You know you shouldn't feel this way, but you do. You know that he doesn't have feelings for you, but you have feelings for him. All you want is for him to hold you in his arms and smile down at you like you're his world. Tears brim in your eyes, and you're about the turn and leave when Zuko backs away. The girl closes her eyes and Zuko takes a fighting stance and runs to the center of the clearing. He soars into the air and you watch in awe as he spins into the air. Admiration quickly turns to fear as you watch the air around him ignite and flames burn in the lanterns around them.

You're running down the street at a mad pace, replaying what you just saw in your mind over and over. He is a fire bender. He's one of them. You stumble over a pile of garbage and ignore hot tears streaming down your face, as you dash into your apartment and lock the door. Images of your mother run through your mind, as you remember her being taken away by Fire Nation soldiers. Your home is now a pile of ashes because of them. You have lost so much because of the Fire Nation. What will they take from you next?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three days since you saw Zuko last, but the anxiety and fear you felt that night still hasn't left you. As you quietly bottle medicines, alone in the small shop, your mind races. You've been avoiding them both, but how long can you keep it up? While deep in thought, you knock a bottle of dried mint leaves off of the counter. And as you bend down to pick them up, a quiet ding from the front door breaks the heavy silence. You take a deep breath to steady yourself and stand from behind the counter.

"The owner is out right now, so we're closed. Please come back tomorrow," you sigh, not looking up from your work. Footsteps shuffle towards you and drag your eyes from your work, and shock takes over. Zuko stands in front of you, covered in bruises and scratch marks. A speckle of dried blood stains his collar, and a fat cut swells on his dry lips.

"I was hoping you could make an exception," he shrugs and leans against the counter. If you weren't literally shaking in your boots, you would have been shocked at his uncharacteristic good mood. "I ran into Jet again. I knew he was crazy when we first met, but you should see him now. He started a fight back at the tea shop, and the Dai Li had to step in." He sighs and rests his elbows on the counter. You back away, trying to mask the raging storm of emotions inside. You can barely decipher the feelings bubbling over in your chest. Anger? Fear? Sadness?

"Oh! I'll go get some water," he pushes himself off of the counter, completely unaware of your inner turmoil. "You've been wanting to practice your bending right?" Then he's out the door and your head is spinning. He's one of them. He is the villain in your story. You know he specifically isn't responsible for all of the things you have lost, but it's so easy to blame someone out of anger. And you are angry. You're so angry that your brain goes into autopilot when Zuko enters the room again with a bucket of water. He sits on the counter begins talking to you about Jet and how shocked his uncle looked when he pulled out two swords. You almost flinch when your hand grazes over his arm, but you're suddenly refreshed by the cool sensation of water in your hands. Clarity rushes through you, expelling your anxiety and fear, and you are left with nothing but anger and grief.

"When I was younger and my mother was still alive, I asked her what the fire nation was like," you interrupt Zuko's babbling with a steady voice and steadier hands. The familiar glow of your bending feels alien now, as you wash away his wounds. Zuko is now the one who's frozen. You can see the gears turning in his head, and choose to continue before he can question you.

"She told me the people that lived there were normal like you and me." Your hands pull the water from his arms up to the cut on his lip and you look into his eyes, and you see the fear you have felt so many times facing the fire nation reflected in his eyes. 

"She told me the people that lived there were normal like you and me, but their leaders were corrupt and mislead their people. They were the ones responsible for the genocide of the air nomads. They even hunted down every water bender in the Southern Watertribe and got rid of them." Your hands pull the water from his arms up to the cut on his lip and you look into his eyes, and you see the fear you have felt so many times facing the fire nation reflected in his eyes. "Their people had been brainwashed by their leaders and the royal family, but even they were somewhat normal. There was even a prince and princess around my age. Their names were Zuko and Azula." Your hands drift back down Zuko's body and you sit in silence for only a moment.

"I never thought I would meet him." Ice freezes his hands against the desk, and you jump back as he flinches at the cold. You had finally put the pieces together last night. You remembered hearing about the banished prince and his general uncle on the run after they left your care the first time, but you brushed it off. Generals were strong and young, and Iroh didn't look like either of those things. Princes were taken care of and nourished, and Zuko had a giant burn covering a third of his face. Then you saw their wanted posters on your way to the docks, but you ignored it again. How could they be the source of so much evil and pain? But after what you saw three nights ago, you can't ignore it anymore. Not only do you know what Zuko is, you know who he is.

"(Y/n) it's not what it looks like," he starts pulling against the ice on his hands and feet. "You know me." You watch him with a steely expression and try to keep your anger at the front of your thoughts, but watching him struggle and hearing the fear in his voice isn't helping. You try to picture your mother's face but can only think of the kindness she showed to others.

"I should turn you in," you try to convince yourself and look down to the floor. You remind yourself of all of the suffering the Fire Nation has caused. You remind yourself of the water benders that were hunted down and slaughtered by other fire lords.

"I know. I deserve it, but I'm changing I-" The ice warms and you hear the sound of water dropping to the floor.

"Get out." For a moment, Zuko stands still, and you can feel his eyes staring at you. Then he leaves and the shop is empty again. A strange emptiness washes over you, as you pull your arms around yourself. You shuffle towards the window and watch him walk down the street with his head down. As your eyes trace his back you feel all of the anger and hate fall away. Then you're crying again, because it hurts. It hurts so much you think you'll die. Heartbreak and betrayal rake through your lungs, and you push heavy teardrops off of your cheeks. You struggle to compose yourself and can't help but ask yourself why this hurts so badly. Why had this fire bender left such an impact on you? You look back out the window, and you're met with an empty street. A part of you wishes he was still there begging for forgiveness and stumbling through explanations. Another part is glad he's gone because maybe he isn't worth the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think it would be a great idea to use your abilities in the middle ring." Your boss, a bristly old woman, chides you as she counts coins behind the counter. "Think of the connections- think of the money you could make!" You can't help but roll your eyes as you wipe down the shelves in front of you.

"It's not that simple Mrs. Qi. Not everyone likes water benders, even if they're healers," you wince as a splinter imbeds itself in your finger. For a moment, you pick at the splinter but quickly decide to pull water from the bucket beside you instead. A bubble of water pulls at the splinter and heals the cut left in its place 

"Who wouldn't want to be healed by magic water?" She exclaims and plops a pouch of coins into her pocket. "It seems like something those rich brats would love." She huffs at her own comment and makes her way to the door.

"I'll think about it," you sigh. Money is tight, but that's to be expected for people living in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. You wave goodbye and lean against the freshly cleaned shelf behind you. The medicine shop was where you spent most of your time now. It was practically your second home. You had buried yourself in your work after discovering Zuko and Iroh's secret, and you intended on keeping yourself so occupied that you didn't have time to think about your feelings on turning them in or your feelings on Zuko himself. 

But now, you're alone with nothing to do, and your thoughts drift back to the firey boy who once found his way into your every daydream and fleeting thought. Guilt pulls at your fingertips, as you scrub harder against the rickety shelves and remember the fear in his eyes the last time he saw you. You were angry, out of control. You let your fear and grief take control of you, and you made him suffer just as his people had made you suffer before. Now, when you try to muster up the anger you once felt towards Zuko and Iroh, you can only think of the kindness and generosity they showed you. They cared for you when you had nothing. They helped you get into Ba Sing Se. Zuko has saved you more than once, so how could they also be the terrible criminals you have heard about? You wipe the sweat from your face, and your hand lingers on your lips. Your first meeting with Zuko dances through your mind, and you wonder if his shoulder is fully healed.

You stand and carry the bucket of dirty water to the front door. Suddenly, your thoughts melt into reality, and you're met with Iroh's solemn, almost worried, face. Half of you wants to ignore him, dump the water into the street, and slam the door when you walk back inside, but you don't. Your eyes meet his and you recall a similar look on his face when Zuko was recovering from his shoulder wound.

"(Y/n), I'm afraid I need your help again," he smiles weakly and steps closer onto the porch. You step back and curse him in your head for maintaining eye contact. As much as you hate to admit it, you have a soft spot for the old fire bender.

"Why should I help you?" Iroh frowns and clasps his hands together, trying to think of a good response.

"Because we need you." You're caught off guard by his earnesty and look down. You think back to the pained expression on Zuko's face the last time you saw him hurt, and you find yourself rushing inside to grab a bag of medicine and following Iroh down the busy road.

The silence between the two of you is only broken when Iroh kneels next to his nephew. Zuko's breathing is heavy and irregular, and you can tell that he isn't fully conscious. He's thinner now, and his muscles have shrunk. He looks weaker and in pain.

"His body and mind are in a state of war," Iroh says and dabs a wet cloth to Zuko's head,

"What do you mean at war?" You kneel beside them and check his pulse.

"He made a critical decision that almost completely defies his self-image, so now he must decide if he will change or stay the same." You can't decide if you should laugh or storm out of the small apartment.

"So you're telling me he did something so good it might kill him?" Iroh nods, and you take a canteen of water from your bag. Your hands hover over his chest, pulling water with them, and you focus on the condition of his body.

"I've only got real experience with physical wounds, so I'm not sure if there is much I can do for him," you sigh, "I can make some medicine to help break his fever though." Iroh nods again, and you walk to the kitchen and begin preparing a medicine for him. You feel relief take adrenaline's place in your chest as you combine herbs. When Iroh said Zuko needed you, you assumed the worst. It turns out he's so bad at being good his body rejects it. You finish mixing the medicine and add it to some hot water, then walk back into Zuko's room. Iroh is still at his nephew's side, and you almost smile at the paternal moment.

"He needs to drink this and get some rest." Iroh nods and watches you carefully as you crouch by Zuko's face. His breath is hot on your hand as you part his lips and pour the liquid into his mouth. He grunts at what you assume is the bitter taste, and you give him a moment to breathe, then you wash the medicine down with some water from your canteen.

"I'll make us some tea" Iroh breaks the silence and is in the kitchen before you can object. You look down at Zuko's now fragile face and brush his wet hair to the side. Then, you sigh and stand, following Iroh into the kitchen.

-

You sip on your second or third cup of tea and lean farther into the back of the kitchen chair. Iroh sits across from you, but his eyes linger on the door to Zuko's room. It had been about two hours since Zuko had fallen asleep, and it was getting late. You were hesitant to leave, and Iroh, looking almost as worried as you, wasn't helping. Maybe it was the guilt or lingering feelings you had for the boy, but you found yourself stuck in the apartment despite yourself.

"Thank you," Iroh says from across the table, "For helping my nephew and for keeping our secret." You take a slow swallow of tea and look up at the older man. "I'm sorry for lying to you. We never intended on hurting or misleading to you." You look back down at your tea and contemplate his apology. You want to believe that they are good. You want to belive that they would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, but you can't help but distrust them.

"How can I trust you?" The words fall out of your mouth before you can stop them, but the question has been in the front of your mind for days now. Could you ever trust them? A part of you wants to, but another part just wants to run away from it all.

"That's something you have to decide for yourself," Iroh sighs and looks back to Zuko's room. "Zuko was not always so... destructive. When he was a boy he was much kinder, gentle even." Iroh smiles at what you can only imagine are fond memories, but his wistful expression quickly fades. "But growing up in the fire nation is not easy. When he was still so young his father challenged him to an agni kai. His face was burned badly and when he lost he was banished from the Fire Nation. The only way for him to return home, to his family, is to regain his honor by capturing the avatar. He believes it is his destiny to bring him back to his father and restore his honor." Your hand subconsciously drifts towards the left side of your face, and you can't imagine the pain he must have felt at the time. Ever since you learned about his real identity, you thought he was just a spoiled prince that refused to not have his way, but it appears there's more to him than that.

"Is that why you came to Ba Sing Se," you ask, "to hunt the avatar?"

"No," Iroh answers, his voice firm, "I thought Ba Sing Se could be a new beginning for Zuko. It is a place sheltered from the war and holds many opportunities for him. I thought he could learn about the beauty in this world, but it seems you can not escape destiny." Your eyes widen at Iroh's words.

"The avatar?" You almost whisper, as if Zuko hearing you would change anything. Iroh nods and sips his tea, and you remember the source of Zuko's condition. "Is that why he's sick?" 

"Zuko made a big decision. Instead of continuing his hunt for the avatar, he helped him." You never could have imagined the prince of the Fire Nation helping the avatar. To you, the Fire Nation stands for all of the destruction and pain in the world, while the avatar represents your hope for a better future. The avatar is supposed to restore balance to the world and protect others. They are completer opposites, but if Zuko can side with the avatar and help him... A voice in the back of your head screams that maybe you should give him a second chance. Maybe, Zuko can be better than you thought. Maybe Zuko can be good. Your thoughts are interrupted by a wet cough coming from the other room. You both stand and in seconds Iroh is by his side.

"Zuko?" Iroh calls out but his nephew's only response is a grunt and slight shiver. You clench your hands together and feel his forehead, hoping the fever was still down. It wasn't. You curse under your breath and shuffle through your bags, but you're running out of medicine.

"I'll run back to the shop. I should have enough to buy some more ginger," you begin but Iroh puts a hand on your shoulder.

"I'll go. You keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure?" You feel bad making him leave his nephew's side, but someone has to go.

"I'll be back soon." You nod and listen to the door lock on his way out. Now that it's quiet worry begins to fill the silence in your mind. Zuko isn't getting much better, and you don't know what else to do. His breathing is unsteady again and you wince as he coughs. You spoon some more water between his lips and pull the covers farther over his body. Helpless frustration brews in our stomach as you look him up and down once more. Memories of his gentle smile and small gestures collide in your mind as you look down at his face, and you almost choke on your fear at the idea of the spark in his eyes going out. You know you shouldn't trust him. You know you shouldn't be helping him, but since the beginning, there has been something about him that makes him different. There has been something that draws you to him.

"I know I should hate you. I know it. But-" You let out a shaky breath and take his hand. "You aren't who I thought you would be. You're kind and gentle and good and... you give me hope." You feel tears pool in your eyes and remember how passionately Iroh spoke about Zuko, "So please, hold on. I don't want to lose you again." You sit like that for what feels like an eternity worrying over the banished prince, despite yourself. When Iroh returns you quickly make another medicinal tea and feed it to him. You insist on staying the night, in case his condition worsens, so Iroh lets you sleep on the couch and he sleeps a Zuko's side for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

You burry your head farther into the crook of your arm and stretch your legs over the edge of the cramped couch. You stifle a yawn and internally thank your boss for letting you take the day off. You told Iroh you could watch Zuko while he got some sleep, and you ended up awake until the early morning. Once he woke up, Iroh insisted that you sleep on the couch instead of walking home, and you were just too tired to refuse. The smell of cold tea and burnt toast pulls you to the kitchen, and you sip on a stale cup of white tea. As you rub the sleep from your eyes, you suddenly become aware of two voices in the apartment. One of them was definitely Iroh, but who was the other?

You practically throw your cup on the counter, as you dash towards the door across the room from you. You pull the door open to see Zuko, bleary-eyed, sitting up and speaking with his uncle. They both stare at you as your face burns red. Maybe you shouldn't have pulled the door open so dramatically.

"You're awake," you mumble and step farther into the room. Iroh looks between the two of you and smirks.

"If I had known you were so concerned, I would have woken you up sooner." The blush creeps farther across your skin as Zuko looks up at you. His tired eyes bore into yours and you have to look anywhere else.

"No, that's alright." You force yourself to look back at him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm starving," Zuko grunts, and you notice his voice is more hoarse than usual. Iroh smiles and stands, walking towards the door.

"I'll get something for us to eat then," he pats your shoulder as he passes you, "Take good care of him while I'm gone." You swear you see him wink and internally curse the man for leaving you and Zuko alone. That's just like Iroh. He always leaves before you can argue or pulls you into something before you can avoid it. Maybe it's because he's so used to Zuko resisting him? Your train of thought is broken when Zuko breaks into a coughing fit.

"I'll get you something to drink." You clamor into the kitchen, searching for a conversation topic that doesn't have to do with you threatening him or him lying to you. Looking at him in such a weak state makes it so much harder to ignore the guilt you feel for the last time you spoke. Your hands sweat as you bring a cup of water back to the sick boy. His hands brush against yours, as you hand the cup to him. The silence that follows is overbearing. Searching for something to busy yourself with, your eyes land on the window. You stand and part the curtains, flooding the room with warm sunlight. Zuko covers his eyes, and you take in a breath of fresh air as you open the window.

"Some sunlight and fresh air should help you feel better. It's gotten so stuffy in here." It feels like the sound of your voice could carry for miles, as you fiddle with the dusty curtains.

"(Y/n)," The sound of your name from his mouth, while hoarse and soft in reality, is deafening in your mind. "Why did you come?" You walk back to the small bed in the center of the room and take a seat beside him. A breeze drifts through the window, and you take a deep breath.

"A thank you would be nice," you joke and finally look him in the eyes, "I don't know if you've noticed, but your uncle is hard to say no to." Zuko shakes his head and takes another gulp of water. 

"Yeah," Zuko mumbles.

"I was worried about you." Zuko looks up and you meet his gaze, "That's why I came." It's quiet again, but this time the silence is more bearable.

"I'm sorry," Zuko begins, and your eyes widen in surprise. "For lying to you, and for acting the way I did. And I'm sorry for all of the pain my people have caused for you. I can see why you would hate me" You stare at Zuko, wide eyed. Another gap of silence sinks into the conversation, as you struggle for the words you need to respond.

"I don't hate you, and you aren't one of the people that has hurt me in the past." Your tongue feels like it's tied in knots as you struggle through an apology of your own. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you or threatened you. I was angry and scared, and I blamed you for everything." You reach out and place your hand on top of his. "Zuko, I'm so sorry." For the first time in weeks, Zuko doesn't pull away. You feel your worries melt away, as he takes your hand in his and gives you a small smile.

"It's ok." You grin out of relief and savor the warmth from his skin to skin contact.

"So, is the whole 'your body rejecting you for trying to be a good person' a fire bender thing, or is that just you?" Your grin widens as Zuko throws a mock glare your way.

"No, I think it's just me." You laugh freely and give his hand a small squeeze. You swear you see a hint of pink on his sunkissed skin, but Iroh bursts through the front door before you can get a good look. Zuko pulls his hand away as Iroh walks into the room holding a small woven basket filled with fruit. You half listen as he rambles about some lady down the block selling fruit for half the price, but your attention is still focused on Zuko. 

The three of you have a late lunch and you're stuffed with fruit by the end. You pull your bag over your shoulder after telling Iroh goodbye and make your way to the door. You only stop when you notice Zuko hobbling after you. A soft brown tunic is draped over his shoulders, and you're almost certain it belongs to Iroh. Before you can smile at his appearance, you begin to chastise him.

"Where are you going?" you huff and pull your bag closer.

"I'm walking you home," he says as if it's nothing. You have to do a double take when he shuffles past you as if he hasn't been bedridden for the past couple of days. Iroh shrugs at you and you know he won't be any help. Zuko ignores your bewildered expression and walks out the door.

"You're both insane," you mumble under your breath as you follow Zuko down the stairs of his apartment. You're by his side again in seconds, and you have to avert your eyes from his bare chest.

"You need to be in bed," you protest and stop three steps in front of him. "What if you pass out in the middle of the street? Your body isn't ready for this." Zuko looks down at you and takes a step down leaving less than a foot between you.

"Then you'll be there to heal me." You huff and move to take a step back, but your foot misses the step. You feel your weight shift backward, as you fall and reach out for stability. Your hand misses the guard rail, and you stumble down the next few steps. Your eyes clench shut as the world is turned on its side. Zuko's arms hook around your waist, but suddenly he's falling with you, and you're both rushing towards the landing below. Your eyes clench as your face is pressed against his chest and suddenly the world is right side up again. Zuko's groan rumbles in his chest, and as you open your eyes you find yourself nose to nose with the sick boy. For a moment, you are hypnotized by the radiant amber glow in the afternoon sun. You've heard that every fire bender is born with a spark in their eyes, and you know that that's what you're seeing now. The mesmerizing, intense, and fierce spark of a fire bender, and you can't look away. You hold in a gasp as one of his hands shifts from your waist and up to your brow.

"Are you ok?" His hot breath caresses your skin, and you still can't pull your eyes away from his. You realize one of the steps knicked you on the way down, but that's the last thing on your mind considering the closeness of his touch.

"I'm ok." You can't tell if its the afternoon hear, the fever still breaking, or the intimate proximity, but Zuko's face is a vibrant red, like yours. The space between the two of you seems to shrink with every hot breath you take, and suddenly you're reliving a memory you had almost forgotten. Your lips embrace his, and unlike last time it's slow and deliberate. His hand tightens on your waist, and your arms find their way back to his neck. You melt into one another, and it feels like you're standing in the eye of the storm that is Zuko. You feel the rage and betrayal he has felt as he grips you against him once again. You feel his longing for belonging and acceptance as his lips cascade over yours. You feel the kindness and goodness that lies within him in his hand, as it gently caresses your cheek. You part for air, and press your forehead against his, trying to make the moment last longer. His forehead falls from yours and onto your shoulder, and for a moment you stay like that, leaning on each other in the eye of the storm.

"At least let me walk you to the street," he sighs, and you comply breathlessly. As you both make your way down the last flight of stairs, you can't help but steal glances at his rosy cheeks. A part of you wants to ask why, but you tell yourself that can wait when you make it to the front steps of the building.

"Get some rest after I leave," you smile up at him, and he nods.

"Get home safe." You steal one last glance at his golden eyes and wave goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

You smooth out the front of your faded green tunic in your reflection on the train window and try to tame your smile. Today was one of your first appointments in the upper ring, and while you would normally be nervous about something so important, Zuko's recent good mood has been infectious. Ever since he recovered, he has been happier than you've ever seen him. You can't tell if it's because of his recent emotional revelation, or your newfound relationship if you could call it that, but you're happy either way.

The train screeches to a stop and you step out of the doors with several other passengers, holding your medicine bag a little tighter. The streets in the upper ring are much less crowded, so it's much easier to find your way around. As you make your way to a directory of the city, you see a small poster for the Jasmine Dragon and smile. It appears Zuko and Iroh's new tea shop is doing well in the upper ring, and you couldn't be happier. You would have to go and visit them after your appointment today. As you make your way down the street, your mind wanders to thoughts of Zuko. You think of the peaceful moments you've shared since he recovered. You think of all of the dinners you've had with him and Iroh. You think of all the times he's walked you home on dark nights, hand in hand. You think of how you melt into each other's touch in quiet moments. You think of how much he has changed over the past months and smile.

Before you know it, you're at the address of your appointment. As you walk through the stone gate a man in servant's clothes greets you and invites you inside. The building is filled with beautiful landscape paintings and portraits of notable people from the earth kingdom. You recognize an unfinished portrait of the current Earth King and recall that your patient today is a famous painter. Perhaps they painted all of these. The man then leads you into a sitting room filled with older paintings and ornate furniture.

"Ms. Wen will be with you in a moment," he nods curtly and closes the door behind him. After looking around the room for a few more minutes, the door opens again. Four younger women stagger in, excitedly, behind an older woman.

"Ah, you must be the healer," an older woman sighs as she glides into the room and sits on the couch across from you. "These are my daughters. Please pay them no mind." You nod and force a smile, greeting the younger women. They smile and wave in return. You notice them all watching you intently as you address their mother.

"You must be Ms. Wen." You bow slightly and sit up a little higher under her condescending gaze."How can I help you today?" She looks you up and down, as if sizing up your worth, and sighs again.

"I hurt my wrist quite badly. Do you think you can manage to heal it?" Something about her tone makes you want to shrink into your chair and hide. "I need to finish my next painting soon. I don't have time to wait for it to heal on its own." It might be the way she's talking down to you or how she sized you up earlier, but you don't think you like Ms. Wen very much. Before you can respond one of the girls at her side bursts forward,

"Is it true that you can heal one?" She shouts and suddenly her sisters begin barraging you with questions.

"Is it true you can regrow someone's hair?"

"Can you really make someone a potion to look ten years younger?"

"I heard you regrew an old man's hand in the lower ring." You look at the girls like their heads are spinning and shake your head. 

"I'm a healer, not a miracle worker," you laugh as they seem to deflate and lose interest. "But, Ms. Wen, I can heal your wrist." You place your medical bag on the floor beside you, and you unscrew your canteen, taking a small sphere of water in your hands. All five women lean in, eyes wide.

"I'll take a look now," you smile your best customer service smile. The water in your hands extends to her outstretched wrist, and you can't help but give a genuine smirk when her expression changes to shock. The glow of your bending fills the room, and the younger girls giggle. It feels like she only bruised her wrist, but that isn't really a surprise. Many of your appointments in the middle ring were with wealthier people that simply didn't want to wait for the body to heal on its own. But it pays well, so who cares how many melodramatic people you have to put up with. After about ten minutes of healing her wrist, you dispel the water and stand from your chair.

"It should be healed now." Your cheeks are getting sore from all of the factitious smiling. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ms. Wen stretches her wrist and gives a genuine smile.

"Oh, could you heal my blemishes?"

"Are you sure you can't regrow hair?"

"Enough girls," Ms. Wen shouts over her daughters and looks back to you. "I didn't believe my daughters when they said someone like you was working in Ba Sing Se, and when I saw you my hopes weren't very high." She sighs looking you up and down once more. "I'll have the man that met you at the door pay you on your way out." She waves in your general direction and strides through the door without a second thought. Her daughters follow in suit, waving goodbye. You're left alone in the over-elaborate room again, and you're beginning to feel very out of place.

"You're welcome," you mutter to yourself, as you are greeted by the servant from earlier. His arm guides you towards the front door and drops a small satchel of coins in your hands at the front gate.

"The Mistress asked that I double your original pay," he grunts and begins to close the gate. You almost argue, but the blatant rudeness of the entire household makes it seem like it isn't worth it. So you sigh and turn expecting to be met by a nearly empty street, but a girl about your age is standing behind you expectantly. Your interest immediately piques when you see her clothing and hairstyle.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard there was a water bender here," she seems earnest and you can't help but be curious about her. After all, you've never met anyone from the southern or northern water tribe, except your mother.

"That would be me," you give a weak smile, expecting her to ask you about some of the rumors the girls inside were speaking about. However, her expression lights up at your words.

"My names Katara!" She shoves her hand out and you shake it. "I'm a bender from the Southern Watertribe. Where are you from?"

"I'm (Y/n). I'm actually from the Earth Kingdom, but my mother was from the Northern Watertribe." You're overjoyed to meet another water bender. She might be able to teach you some actual combat based water bending or about your culture. "Would you want to get some tea and talk? I know a great place here in the upper ring." Katara nods enthusiastically in agreement. The two of you begin walking down the road towards the Jasmine Dragon. You make a small mental note to not call Iroh and Zuko by their real names.

"It's so nice to meet another water bender. I feel like there are so few of us sometimes." You nod and smile.

"You're the only one I've met aside from my mother," you say and her eyes widen.

"So is she the one who taught you how to bend?"

"Yeah, but she was only able to teach me how to heal others," you rub the back of your neck almost embarrassed by her surprised expression, "I don't know how to actually 'bend' water."

"Well I'd be happy to teach you a few moves," she smiles, and you can feel your grin widen at the thought of learning something that will actually help you defend yourself. You got your hands on an old scroll and can barely manage a water whip, but Katara might be able to really teach you something. You're imagining how impressed Zuko, or 'lee', will be with your new friend when you arrive at the Jasmine Dragon.

"We're here! People say they serve the best tea in Ba Sing Se here." you jog up the steps and look back to see Katara frozen in place. She takes a step back and a look of fear and anger flashes across her face.

"(Y/n), you should come with me. It isn't safe here," she speaks quietly and you look back inside at the little tea shop. You can see Iroh joking with a customer and pouring more tea, and you know that this is one of the safest places you could be.

"Katara what do you mean?" You turn back, but she's not there. "Katara?" You shout her name down the street, but she's long gone. You jump in surprise when a familiar arm hooks around your waist. 

"Who're you looking for?" he asks and looks up and down the street. You sigh and lean into him for a moment before turning to face him.

"No one," you shrug and look back up at Zuko with a small smile. "Make me some tea busboy," you tease and walk to a small table near the kitchen. Zuko rolls his eyes and brings a cup to your table.

"How did it go?" He asks and waves to his uncle. Iroh nods, and you both wave at each other before answering Zuko.

"I was expecting something more serious considering all of the money they offered, but it was just a bruised wrist," you laugh and take a sip of tea, "At least they paid me double."

"Keep healing old ladies' bruises, and you'll have an apartment in the upper ring in no time." Zuko waves his arm towards the street lined with expensive apartment buildings and homes. You shake your head, knowing you could work your whole life and still not be able to afford a home here.

"I seriously doubt that," you sigh. It would be nice to live in a home that nice. You're currently looking for a new home in the middle ring. Your old apartment is barely livable now, and you don't have to rely on your job at the medicine shop anymore. It would also be nice to be closer to Zuko and Iroh. Things have been a little lonely since they left.

"What if you stayed with us? " Zuko ponders. You can tell that he's been thinking of asking you for a while, despite his contemplative tone. "We have a spare room, and you wouldn't have to worry about rent... and it's quiet without you. Uncle is worried about you being alone in the outer ring." It sounds like Zuko misses you too. You smile and shake your head at his question.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, and I can take care of myself," you slide your foot against his under the table, and his eyes shoot up to yours, "So you don't need to worry about me." Zuko nods and sighs. You both watch Iroh cross the room and pat Zuko's shoulder.

"Would you brew a new pot of green tea?" Zuko stands and brushes off his apron as he walks to the kitchen. "(Y/n), you should stay for dinner tonight. Do you like egg custard tarts?" Your stomach growls at the thought of the delicious pastry.

"I'll be there," you smile and take another sip of tea. Iroh nods and you finish your tea, leaving a few coins on the table. You walk out of the tea shop and stretch, looking up and down the street. You think back to earlier when Ms. Wen looked you up and down, and you look down at your worn tunic. Maybe, it's time for some nicer clothes. You have the money for it now, and you have a couple of hours to kill before dinner. So, you make your way down the street and find a small clothing shop.

"Welcome. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you," the woman behind the counter greets you, as you walk inside. You nod at her and walk towards the more casual clothing section. The sight of some of the price tags makes you want to faint, but you quickly find a few more reasonably priced outfits in the back. A beautiful deep green dress with subtle green embroidery sticks out as you walk down the aisle. Your hand brushes over the delicate fabric and you admire the detailing near the hem and collar. It really is beautiful. You prepare to cringe at the price tag, but it's not nearly as expensive as you would have imagined. You decide to buy it and bring it to the counter.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've decided to purchase this," the woman behind the counter smiles as she counts the coins you place on the counter. "It's from last season, but it's really beautiful." You smile and watch her place it in a bag for you.

"Thank you." You wave goodbye, as you leave the building and make your way back to Zuko and Iroh's apartment. Your mouth waters at the thought of the egg custard tarts Iroh mentioned, and you quicken your pace. As you round the corner, two Dai Le agents step out of a nearby alley and block your way. You're about to ask them what they want, but one of them pulls on your wrist and forces it behind you, restraining you. Panic rises in your throat as you look up and down the street for help. There is no one there.

"What are you doing?!" You shout and thrash against his grip. The agent only grips you tighter. There's a pressure on your neck, as you struggle against his grip. You try to call out, but you can feel things fading to black. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you hope Zuko will show up and save you. Then, you curse yourself for not being strong enough to defend yourself. Then, everything fades to black.


	9. Chapter 9

"How rude of me. I haven't even introduced us." She strides down the first couple of steps and gestures to herself and her companions. "This is Mai and Ty Lee, and I am Azula, heir to the Fire Nation's throne." The way she looks at you reminds you of a predator hunting its prey, and it sends shivers up your spine. Your mind races as she steps even closer.

"You're the princess," you shudder, trying to find a way out of this. Zuko isn't going to come to save you.

"The one and only." Azula's only inches away now. Her fand drifts forward, and you feel her pointed fingernails gently tilt your chin upwards. You are forced to look into her eyes and feel her looking through you.

"I'm just a healer from the outer ring. I don't know what you're talking about." You spit out the words as fast as you can and look between the two girls for an ounce of sympathy. Mai only sneers harder at your feigned ignorance. Azula, on the other hand, looks like you just poured an entire cup of cactus juice on her head.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Her words are like venom as she grips your face. Her nails dig into the skin on your cheeks, and you can feel her hot breath on your face. She looks at you expectantly, but you refuse to speak. You close your eyes and resist the urge to scream as she forces you backward.

"Lock them up with the others," she sneers and walks back to the throne. "They'll be useful later." You want to say more, but the guards at your sides quickly drag you from the room. Your mind is racing at the thought of the danger Zuko and Iroh could be in, along with everyone else in Ba Sing Se. There has to be something you can do or someone you can tell. As you're being dragged through the halls of the palace, you look up at the Dai Le members beside you. 

"Please, you can't do this," you plead. "If Azula takes over Ba Sing Se the Earth Kingdom will fall. Think of all of the people that will suffer." The men ignore you and push you farther down the hall. You dig your heels into the ground and look up at them defiantly. The man on your left yanks you forward, and you're pushed to the ground. 

"It would do you good to cooperate, or you might not make it to your cell," he hisses in your ear as you attempt to stand. The other guides you down a long hallway of cells and finally shoves you into an empty one. You bang on the door and beg to be let out, but it's futile. As you pace around the cell, you try to think of a way out of this. The Dai Le took all of your belongings when they abducted you the first time, so water bending is out of the question. Begging hasn't worked yet wither. It looks like all you can do is wait for now. You bang on the door relentlessly, out of desperation, but no one comes. You are left to imagine the worst and hope that Zuko and Iroh are ok.

\---

After what feels like hours of waiting alone in your cell footsteps sound in the hallway in front of you. You, weakly, jump to your feet, as someone unlocks your cell. The bright light from the open door temporarily blinds you, but you don't need to see to know who's on the other side of the door.

"Hello again," Azula's voice purrs from the door. You sneer at her back farther against the wall. Zuko had never mentioned her, but you knew his whole family was a little on the crazy side. And Azula screamed psycho. 

"What do you want from me?" Azula laughs at your aggressive tone and takes a step into the cell with you.

"I only wanted to speak with you," she smiles and tilts her head.

"I'm not telling you anything," you growl and back up against the wall. She must want information about Iroh and Zuko, and you could never betray them. 

"Oh, if you're worried about protecting my brother and uncle, don't." It's now that you realize that your hands are shaking in fear. "There's no point in resisting. Don't forget the Dai Le is at my beck and call, so I'll find out anything I need to know about them either way."

"Then why bother asking me?"

"I want you to be the one who tells me," she grins and walks farther into the cell. "I want you to betray my brother. I want him to remember that the only people in this world that care about him are his family." The shaking fear in your hands quickly turns to anger as you glare at Azula.

"Psychotic bi-" You're cut off by a violent slap to the face and fall to the ground. Azula kneels beside you and grabs your jaw once more.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you," she hisses and glares down at you as you struggle against her iron grip. "I might slip and cut it out." You sneer and struggle to respond, but she's holding your mouth too tight to get a word in. You wince as her nails dig deeper into your skin, and blood trickles down your skin.

"Princess Azula," a Dai Le member interrupts, "We have the information you requested." Azula gives another wicked grin and looks back at you.

"I told you I would find out either way," she sighs and drops your jaw as if it's nothing. "I guess I'll be meeting mt dear uncle and brother for tea tomorrow." She slams the door on her way out, and you listen to the guard lock the door before curling into a ball on the floor. Your hands are still shaking from the encounter with Zuko's sister, and you curse yourself for it. You were as tough as you could be, and it wasn't enough to protect them. You let out a long shaky sigh and feel exhaustion replace the air you exhale. Being kidnapped and fighting with the princess of the Fire Nation is a little tiring, so you drift into a restless sleep and hope for Zuko and Iroh's safety.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are descriptions of serious physical injury in this chapter.!

You draw your knees closer to your chest and lean against the cold steel walls of your cell. The restlessness and fear you felt after speaking with Azula have only grown stronger after days of waiting. Her coup seems to have gone flawlessly, but you expect no less from the Fire Nation's princess. With every member of the council of five being locked away, it was only a matter of time before Ba Sing Se falls.

You hear the guard at your door shift, and you run to the small window on the door of your cell. There aren't enough footsteps in the hall for it to be another prisoner, so maybe it's...

"Open the door." Azula's voice cuts through the damp quiet, and you stumble to the back of your cell. Once again, the light from the hall forces your eyes to adjust, and when they do, Azula stands just outside of the door. She gives you a wicked grin and nods to a Dai le member at her side.

"Let's go pay Zuzu a visit." You're guided by two Dai Le members deeper into the prison, with Azula leading the way. As you walk, the walls get darker and are made of stone and brick instead of steel and iron. You are at the end of the hallway when the earth benders open a tunnel deeper into the ground. Azula wordlessly walks in, and you are forced to follow. The unnerving silence is visceral, but you try not to panic and keep up with Azula's confident strides.

"Where are we going?" Your words fall on deaf ears as you trudge through the tunnel. Voices cut through the silence, and you don't know if you should be afraid or relieved to recognize them as Zuko and Iroh's. You're about to call out to them when the Dai Le members rush past you and bend a wave of crystal and earth in their path. You run behind them, and despite the darkness of the cave, you recognize Zuko crouched in a fighting stance facing his sister.

"Uncle, Zuko," Azula addresses her family members. As you make your way farther into the clearing the Dai Le members block your path, but you have enough time to see Iroh imprisoned in crystal.

"Release him Azula," Zuko demands and sinks lower into his fighting stance, "Now." You can see the fear and anger in Zuko's face as he glares up at his sister. Azula shows that wicked smile again and cocks her head to the side. You look back to Iroh and wince as he struggles against the rock's hold.

"Someone's as irritable as usual." She sighs and gestures towards you, "I even brought a gift to lighten the mood." The Dai Le push you forwards, and you fall to the ground at Azula's feet. Zuko's eyes widen in fear when he sees you at his sister's mercy. Your knees wobble as you attempt to run to his side, but Azula grips a fistful of your hair before you take a step in his direction. You cry out in pain, as you're ripped backward and try to remove her hand. She only tuts at you as if she were scolding a child and looks back to her brother.

"Pretty distractions like this aren't going to help you capture the avatar any faster." She shakes her head, "I expected this from uncle, but not from you, Zuko."

"I said release them," Zuko stands and glares harder at his sister. Azula's grin only grows wider as she pulls your hair harder.

"You're not a traitor are you, Zuko?" Her words are venomous. "You know it's not too late." Iroh looks desperately between them and calls out to his nephew,

"Don't listen to her Zuko," but you can see him hanging onto every word she says.

"I need you, Zuko. I have planned out every detail of this day," she holds her hand out to her brother and smiles, "and the only way for me to win is with you at my side." You look between the two in horror as Zuko takes a step forward. "You could regain your honor and father's love. You could come home, Zuko."

"Zuko, you must look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," Iroh's voice is steady as he addresses his nephew. They share a look and you know this is a part of the conflict that Zuko has been struggling with. Last time he made the 'right' decision he ended up bedridden for days. You can't imagine how difficult this choice will be for him. Azula loosens her grip on your hair, and you drop to the ground. With a huff of annoyance, she turns to leave.

"You are free to choose." Then she's gone, and it's just you Iroh and Zuko. You stand, running to Iroh's side, and trying to pry the crystal from his body.

"Help me get him free. We have to stop her," you grunt and pull harder on the stone, but Zuko stays put. His eyes are fixed on the ground as you and Iroh stare at him. You call out to him once more, but he gives no response. It's silent once again as you wait for him to choose. This decision will change everything, and not just for you and Zuko.

"I'm sorry." Your stomach drops as you watch him turn and follow his sister. Iroh's head drops and you try your best to stay calm as you watch him fade deeper into the shadows of the cave. For a moment, you and Iroh are still. You can't think of anything but this betrayal. You can't think of anything but this loss. Tears well up in your eyes, but you quickly wipe them away. Iroh is about to say something when a bone raddling crash echos through the cave. You look at him, wide eyed, and begin trying to break the crystal again.

"Azula is going to kill the avatar," Iroh grunts and shifts a crystal out of place. "We have to stop them." You nod and shatter a crystal with a nearby rock, as another explosion shakes the cave. The avatar is the world's only chance at peace, your only chance at peace. If Azula kills him now, the wold will be overtaken by the fire nation and burned to ash. You can't stand by and do nothing, even if you have to fight Zuko. Even if you don't stand a chance against him.

Iroh is able to wiggle out of the remaining rocks, and you both run after Zuko and Azula. The end of the tunnel opens into a much larger cavern filled with canals and pillars of the same crystal that contained Iroh moments ago. You both crouch in the shadows and watch the battle unfold. Azula attacks who must be the avatar with a ferocity only a wild animal could manage, but the longer you watch the more calculated her moves appear. Every flame has a purpose. Every move is a trap. Your eyes shift over to Zuko and, to your surprise, Katara. For a moment you're in awe of her bending abilities as she fights the flame prince, but your admiration is cut short. Several Dai Le members are heading in her direction, and if you don't do something she'll be cornered. 

Iroh is muttering something about staying put until there's an opening when you run to Katara's aid. Iroh shouts after you as you run along a canal of water, carrying a wave with you. Hopefully, all of the practice and studying you've been doing combined with the element of surprise will at least stall Zuko. He's about to close the gap between himself and Katara when your wave hits him, and you can't tell who's more surprised when it does. You're eyes flash to Katara's for a split second, as she throws one of her many opponents across the room with a tendril of water. You immediately look back to Zuko and pull more water from the canal to your side. A look of fear that you're too familiar with flashes in his eyes, but he's on his feet again in seconds.

"You don't have to do this," you call out, but once again you're ignored. Flames ignite on his fingertips and quickly spread up to his arms.

"Yes, I do," he growls. Then he's charging at you, and it takes everything you have to dodge his advances. Flames dance through the air, and lazy too-slow-for-combat arcs of water follow them. All you have to do is distract him long enough for Katara and the avatar to escape. You knew from the moment you charged into the open that this was a fight you could not win, but standing idly by was not an option. Allowing more people to be hurt by inaction was not an option.

"I thought you had changed," you shout over the combat surrounding you. "You said you were changing." The water at your sides change into misshapen ice spikes, but you hurl them in his direction anyway. They land feet away from your target, but it still keeps him away from the others. You can see his flames grow hotter in aggravation. Good. The longer he was focused on you, the longer the others had to escape.

"Stay out of my way," he hisses, and you're reminded of the way Azula talked down to him earlier. You summon three more spikes in preparation to deter the prince. You launch one slightly to his left, and he slides past it as if it's nothing. The next is so high he doesn't have to bother dodging it. As you prepare to launch the third, Zuko is diverted by a stray wave Katar creates. You take the opportunity without hesitation, and to your horror, it connects. The icy spear shatters on impact, and Zuko is thrown back several feet. The moment his back hits the ground, you're running to his side. It shouldn't have hurt him badly. At worst he had a bruised rib.

"Zuko!" His name is a prayer and a curse on your tongue, as you rush to his side. You're about to kneel when he jumps to his feet, and suddenly, all you can see if golden flames. You throw your arms up just in time to shield yourself. At first, all you feel is your back hitting the ground. Then you scream, and lightning crackles across the room, and you scream again. Your eyes trail the limp body of the avatar, and fear rides the wave of pain already raking through your body. Your eyes roll back in your head, as you try to breathe through the head-splitting pain.

Zuko is standing over you, and his hands are shaking. His mouth is dry, and he can't look away. Your sleeves are gone. Some of your skin is gone. He can't breathe. You can't breathe. He didn't want to hurt you, he just reacted. It was an accident. an accident. Katara and the avatar must have gotten away because Iroh is pulling you towards the canal and irrigating your wounds. You're not screaming anymore, but you can't think about anything but the pain. You can hear Azula yelling behind you, and Zuko is talking, and he sounds like he did when you revealed you knew his secret. He sounds afraid and desperate. You look up at Iroh and realize he's glaring. You don't think you've ever seen Iroh glare before.

You don't remember leaving the cave, but you're back in the prison now. A member of the Dai Le is carrying you back to your cell. You must be in shock. That's probably why it doesn't hurt as much anymore. that's probably why you don't remember getting out of the cave. You sit back down in your cell and hold your arms to your chest. Things start to go dark again, and you try to stay conscious. Passing out would be bad, right? You wish Zuko was there. He would help.


	11. Chapter 11

When you were seven, and you still lived near the countryside: you sliced open the back of your leg playing in a stream near your home. You remember not realizing the severity of the gash until your pants soaked through with blood. After seeing how bad it was, you limped all the way home, despite being able to run away when your mother threatened you with stitches. In the end, the worst part of the experience was the fear you felt when you saw how much it bled. Burns are not like cuts and gashes. A burn may not bleed by the bucket full, but it hurt more than a million cuts, and you didn't have to look at a burn to remember the pain it caused.

You spent the first night after the fight fading in and out of consciousness. Pain and shock were all you could comprehend. You didn't remember being taken back to your cell, and you didn't remember what happened to the people you defended and fought against. You whithered into yourself and begged the Dai Le for something that could ease your pain, but they were men carved from stone and they did not waver.

The second night you woke to a basin of freshwater and bandages. for hours, instead of cries of pain, all that came from your cell was the soft glow of a healer at work. Cool water soaked into the blistering skin on your forearms, and third degree burns, by some miracle, began to look more like second degree. Wrapping the bandages around the raw skin felt like sticking your arm in a scorpion bee nest, but any pain was better than dying from a burn's infection.

On the third night, there were freshwater and bandages, but there was something else. A burn salve was tucked into the pile of bandages. After using most of your energy trying to speed up the healing process of your wounds, you applied the salve. Sweet smelling numbness spread over your skin like honey, and for the first time in many days you slept.

On the fourth night, there is nothing. You sit in the cold cell and rest the uninjured parts of your forearms on your knees. A part of you knows nothing is coming, but you still hope. You imagine the cool tingling sensation, like goosebumps, running along your arms as you heal yourself, but the water never comes. Instead, you're greeted with steady hands opening your cell door and shackling your wrists. The heavy iron weighs down on your burns, and you try your best not to wince at the pain, as the Dai Le guides you down the hall. When you walk past the other cells, you realize many of them are empty. The council of five is gone, and to your discontent, Iroh is also missing.

The Dai Le escorts you out of the prison and to the back of the palace, where an iron wagon is waiting. As you step inside, your eyes widen in surprise.

"Iroh?" The older man looks up, and you wince at the bruises that cover his exposed skin. Before he can respond the guard locking the wagon door slams his fist against the barred windows.

"Quiet!" You recoil at the sound of his voice, but Iroh is steady and still. You look closer and realize his wounds are fresh. It doesn't take much for you to put two and two together. The Fire Nation was known for its pride. You doubted they treated traitors well, and Iroh was no exception. 

The wagon pushes off and you stand to look out one of the barred windows. The once refined and polished streets of the upper ring are littered with ash and stripped barren. Many homes are abandoned, burned down, or occupied by Fire Nation soldiers. Your stomach suddenly feels much heavier when you think of the people that once occupied those homes and where they may be now. You sink back onto the floor and try to think of something other than where the wagon is heading. The Fire Nation has killed or imprisoned all of the water benders from the southern water tribe. What were they going to do to you? Your breath hitches in your throat and you try to keep yourself calm, but it's pointless. You press a hand against your mouth to keep quiet and sob into your knees. You've lost everything. You had just begun to build a new life. You thought you had found a new family. You thought you had found someone you loved, but ut's all gone now. Iroh's arms wrap around you, and you shake in his gentle embrace.

"Why?" Your voice breaks, and you look up at the older man. "Why did this happen?" You need an explanation. You need a reason so you can make sense of the pain in your chest. Iroh looks down at you, and you can see his own tears glistening in his eyes. He lets out a hot breath and holds you a bit tighter.

You press a hand against your mouth to contain the shakey sobs spewing from your lips and curl into yourself. For the past week, it has taken everything you have to keep yourself together, but now you have nothing left. Your body heaves as tears of exhaustion, pain, and heartbreak flood down your cheeks. Iroh wraps you in a firm embrace and you feel his own wet tears melt into yours. You try to ask him why. Why you? Why did this have to happen? Why was everything so hard? But, your words don't make it past the lump in your throat. His hands rub up and down your back in a desperate attempt to soothe you before the guards grow impatient, but it's too late.

"I said quiet!" The man driving the wagon shouts, and you curl deeper into Iroh, still trying to muffle your sobs.

"Breath," Iroh whispers to you and continues to rub circles into your back. You take a slow shaky breath in and quickly exhale, attempting to steady yourself. The tightness in your heart and heaviness in your chest doesn't subside, but your breath feels stronger. Once you have steadied yourself enough to stop sobbing, you speak again.

"Why did he leave us Iroh," your voice is hoarse and broken but quiet enough to not draw the guard's attention. Iroh looks down at you and sighs. His eyes wander towards the window of the small wagon, and for a moment you think he doesn't have an answer.

"There is good and bad in everything, (Y/n). They are constantly battling in everyone's hearts. Zuko lost his battle today, but you must have faith he was stand up and fight again tomorrow." His voice is clear now, and his eyes meet yours with a steely intensity, completely void of doubt. "It is Zuko's true destiny to right the wrongs of our people. You must not lose hope." The wagon comes to a sudden stop, and you lurch forwards. Before you can respond to Iroh a guard opens the door and yanks you apart.

"Move it," he growls and removes your chain from the wall. You are pulled from the wagon and take one last look back at Iroh.

"Stay strong, (Y/n). The war is not over yet."

-

Zuko peers around the corner and, after seeing no one, swiftly walks down the hall. It takes most of his concentration to keep from spilling any water out of the basin in his hands, but he stealthily avoids any prying eyes on the way to the palace's prison. The last thing he needed was rumors of bringing medical supplies to treasonous prisoners after finally restoring his honor, but your screams replay in his mind in every quiet moment. The look of pain on your face and image of his uncle dragging you to safety, away from him, is always lingering in his mind. He couldn't do nothing and leave you to suffer. He knows better than anyone how painful and deadly a burn can be. After his father banished him, he spent weeks isolated in his room. No one but his uncle was allowed to see the prince of the Fire Nation in so much pain. It was a sign of weakness. But no matter how prideful he was, he still flinched at the sight of other's fire bending for months.

Two servants turn around a corner and Zuko quickly ducks through a doorway. His breathing slows as they pass, and he makes himself as still as a statue. He couldn't be seen.

"Ugh, I never want to go down there again. The prisons give me the creeps," one of the servants shudder as they pass. Zuko's ears perk at the mention of where you and his uncle are being held.

"I know right! And they're so quiet now. They got rid of so many prisoners yesterday." The other agrees. Zuko steps out of the doorway and stares the girls down.

"What did you say?" His mind is racing. He wasn't aware of any transfers. Where would they be taken? Work camps? Fire Nation prisons? Some may even be executed depending on the severity of their crimes. The Fire nation can't hold every criminal in the earth kingdom. 

"Your highness," the women bow, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to complain."

"No," he shakes his head, trying to steady himself. "What did you say about the prisoners?"

"They were taken away yesterday-" Zuko is practically running down the hall by the time she studders out her answer. If anyone could have approved the transfer it would be his sister, and if Azula was the one in charge of transferring you, you were as good as dead. 

Zuko pushes through the doors of the throne room, and for a moment, all eyes are on him. Azula is standing by the throne, addressing several Dai Le, and Ty Lee and Mai are at her side, eyeing Zuko warily. He does his best to shake off the looks and stalks towards his sister.

"Azula," his voice betrays him as approaches her, "I need to speak with you." The Dai Le pull their eyes back to Azula as she speaks.

"Surely it can wait." Her tone is disinterested at best, and she barely spares her brother a second glance as she stalks up the rows of soldiers.

"Azula," Zuko's tone is cold and irate. Azula has always been able to get a rise out of him, but this time she isn't sure exactly what pushed him over the edge. Her hand raises, and she dismisses the soldiers standing in the room. Zuko's eyes are burning holes in the back of her head as she walks up to the throne and takes a seat.

"Now then," she projects towards her brother and looks down the steps at where he stands. "What was so urgent that you felt the need to interrupt me."

"Where are they?" Zuko seethes and stalks up the stairs. Now it clicks in Azula's mind. He's concerned for the little whore and their uncle, but why stop playing dumb now?

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Azula laughs reclines in the throne. Zuko glares daggers at his sister, stopping feet away from her. "You're no fun. I sent them home ahead of us. The longer they're here in the palace, the more likely they are to escape." Zuko looks away, clearly unable to argue her logic. Still, he would have liked to know, and he needed to find out where they were being sent.

"Imagine how unhappy-no, disappointed-father would be if his treasonous brother escaped," Azula sighs and stands closing the gap between the two. "And I think we both know you're better off if he never finds out about that harlot you've-"

"Don't call them that," sneers and looks down at his sister. Azula can practically feel the raging fire in his eyes, and a smirk tugs at her lips.

"You don't actually have feelings for them, do you?" The fire building in Zuko's stomach is immediately extinguished by Azula's false shock.

"No, I-"

"Good," Azula huffs and brushes past Zuko. "It would be a shame for you to lose everything again. You've sacrificed so much, and it's finally paid off." Her hand lingers on Zuko's shoulder for a moment. "I think you'd look much better with Mai anyway." Zuko's eyes fall to his hands, and he lets out a controlled breath. Azula was right. He's sacrificed so much. He couldn't let it all go to waste.


	12. Chapter 12

Your left arm floats above your shoulder and circles above you then drifts down to your hip. Your other arm mimics its motion, as your feet stay planted below you. Your breathing is gradually slowing but constant, like the tide. As your body moves in grand sweeping gestures, you reach out your consciousness to the iron rooms surrounding you. You feel the hot floor beneath your feet. You hear the inmates and guards outside of your cell. You taste the salt in the air. You reach out once more and feel the water in all of these things. The hot, sticky, humid air around you is suddenly suffocating.

Suddenly, you jerk your arms and legs inwards. The movement is graceful and quick, and something else follows it. Water materializes from the air and floats to your side. It seeps in from the cracks in the walls and sheets on your bed and off of the surface of your skin. For a moment, it stays suspended in the air, waiting. Your body shifts, effortlessly, and begins to flow with the movement of the water. It joins you, and you both flow through the room as one, as if it was an extension of your own body.

Your progression as a bender has been substantial in the past months. When you were still in Ba Sing Se, you focused on becoming an accomplished healer. You were even sought after in the upper ring. But, you aren't in Ba Sing Se anymore. When Zuko betrayed you and his uncle, you were both imprisoned and sent to the Fire Nation. You spent days on the boat trying to escape and fight your way out, but your efforts were futile. Iroh was dropped at a port first, and you were left alone on a boat filled with fire benders. After a few more days of isolation, you were brought to a high-security prison called the boiling rock. You've been there ever since: practicing and waiting for an opportunity to escape.

Your arms draw inwards, and the water follows them. It hovers near your chest, and you place your arms within. The room is immersed in the soft glow of a healer's bending as you look over your arms once again. The skin on your forearms has healed substantially, and all that's left now are scars. Dots of paler pink skin crawl across the skin like vitiligo. The skin is tougher and still rough and stiff, but it no longer itches or aches. All you can do now is try to heal any internal wounds.

The three clank clank clanks of the dinner bell ring through the hall, and you whip the water around yourself. The speed of your movements throws water droplets back into the air and against the walls of your room until there's no evidence of you bending in the first place. You finish just in time for a guard to unlock your cell and guide you into the hall filled with inmates. As you make your way to the dining hall, you feel several pairs of eyes on you. Ever since your first weeks of staying at the boiling rock some of the more prejudiced fire benders have been eyeing you the wrong way. One brushes past you and grunts something under his breath.

"Savage." The comment isn't unfamiliar, neither is the hate of water tribe people among fire benders, but it still makes your blood boil. For a moment you consider shoving him back or returning the insult, but the last thing you need today is unnecessary attention. So you make your way to the mess hall. The room reaks of musk and burnt grease, and the food does too. Your eyes trace the inmates surrounding you, waiting for a distraction that could allow you to escape to the hall. Oddly enough, things are relatively peaceful at the moment, so it looks like you'll have to create your own distraction.

You step into the line of people waiting for their food to be served, and you happen to be standing behind two particularly short-tempered and aggressive prisoners. They exchange glares as the line moves forward, and you look farther up the line. There is a large row of cups filled with water just asking for you to bend them a few feet away. As the men in front of you pass them, you tilt your head causing a cup to spill onto the first prisoner. You watch his face burn an angry red as he turns back to accuse the second prisoner.

"D'you spill this on me?" His voice booms and all eyes are on the two men in front of you. The other sneers at the accusation and drops his tray on the ground.

"The hell did you say to me?" He steps forward and grips the other man's shirt. The guards around you call out for them to stop before a fight breaks out, but it's too late. To add to the frustration, you eye the puddle of water below their feet and subtly flick your wrist. The water shifts to a thin sheet of ice and both men topple over. The guards in the room rush over to break up the fight, and you make your way back to the hallway. You almost laugh at the comical situation, but lingering any longer than you already have could get you caught. It's time for your plan to take action.

You jog into the hallway and scan both ends. Any guards patrolling nearby are in the dining hall now, so you have just enough cover to run down the hall without being caught. You cling to the walls and make it to a maintenance closet without incident. The small room is cramped and filled with cleaning supplies, but it has one very important feature. A large vent is bolted into the ceiling. The prison is filled with an intricate system of vents that pump wet and dry air throughout the prison and regulate its temperature. Luckily for you, these vents are your perfect escape route. You lock the closet door and push a cabinet in its way to keep out any unintentional visitors while you make your way into the vent. Hopefully, no one will notice that you're gone until its too late anyway. Your hands tremble as your fingernails work away at the screws on the vent, and after a few minutes of struggling, it comes loose. You squeeze yourself into the metal tube and take a moment to breathe in the fresh breeze. Voices echo in the hall, and you snap back to reality. There's no time to smell the roses. You need to get out of this prison.

After hours of shuffling through vents as quietly as possible, you find an exit leading to the outside wall of the prison. A sigh of relief escapes your lips as you look across the boiling lake and imagine your freedom. It's so close you can taste it. You snake out of the vent and push yourself flush against the walls of the prison. Despite the dark of the night sky, there are still spotlights scanning the grounds, and the last thing you need is to be caught now. As you look up at the tower above you, you duck behind rocks and dash between spotlights, making your way to a blindspot between towers. In no time you're there. You lean against a rock and take a moment to breathe. Maybe your luck is changing for the better? Now comes the hard part.

You look out at the steam rising from the lake and outstretch your arms. Months ago doing something like this would have felt impossible, and a part of you still doesn't believe it is. As your arms raise so does the steam, and despite your doubts, you begin to thicken the steam over the lake. You sigh in relief as you try to peek through the thick steam. Now comes the really hard part.

You don't waste any time approaching the water, but you can't help hesitating as your foot approaches its surface. You take in a steady breath and think of everything waiting for you on the other side: your freedom, a chance to make a difference, a chance to change the world. You think back to the night you fought Zuko. You think back to the decision you made. Standing by and doing nothing because you are afraid or because you are weak is no longer an option. You decided to fight, and you won't stop fighting until you win. You step onto the steaming water, and a thin plate of ice protects you from its surface. Now, you jump, without hesitating, from plate of ice to plate of ice. Your eyes bore into the steam ahead as you maintain your bending and imagine what is waiting for you on the other side. Sweat pours down your back and neck as you near the edge of the lake. Once you made it there, all that's separating you from the other side is a cliff. Tears of relief brim on your cheeks as your feet meet solid ground again. 

"Well well (L/n)," someone calls out above you. "I'll admit I underestimated you. When they delivered you and said you had been traveling with the dragon of the west I thought nothing of it, but you've made it much farther than most." You look up and dread sinks in your stomach, as your eyes meet with the warden's. You stumble to your feet, and the three guards at his side move into their fighting stances.

"How did you-" The words tumble from your mouth as you stagger back. This can't be happening. You made it so far, how did he know you would be here? You were so close.

"As I said the day you arrived...No prisoner has ever escaped the boiling rock. I'd be a shame to the Fire Nation if I let a savage water bender be the first." The warden raises his hand, signaling the guards to apprehend you. You react out of instinct and raise a tendril of boiling water to your aid. It's shakey exterior lashes out but hits no one. You used too much energy crossing the lake to stand a chance against the guards. A burst of flame rushes past your face, and you feel your heart stop in your chest. You stumble backward and try to regain your breath, as the soldiers advance. You attempt to defend yourself, but your hands are shaking and you can't feel your arms. You try to shake the shock off, but the guards are already pushing you to the ground.

"I told you no one escapes. You should give up now," the warden spits down at you. "Put them in isolation, and make sure they can't bend." You struggle against the guard's hold, but it's a pointless effort.

-

The guards take you back inside of the prison and escort you down a long hall filled with 'coolers'. The small metal rooms are meant to keep fire benders from bending and in isolation. You slouch against the restraints, and you're pulled harder down the hall. You stop at a small door similar to the other coolers in appearance. A guard opens it and you see the interior is completely different. A vent is pumping dry air in to keep humid air out, and four sets of shackles line the corners of the cell. You're pushed to the ground, and your restraints are removed. The guard in the cell with you immediately shackles you again. Your arms are left suspended in the air, and your feet can only move a few inches.

"I've heard that water benders need less water than the average person." The warden's voice echos through the room. You glare up at him, and he smirks in return. "Let's see how long you can go without." The door slams shut and you're left in silence. The cold, dry, air being pumped into your cell immediately dries your lips and eyes. You take a deep breath. Your heart is still pounding from your failed escape attempt and the fire bending you witnessed. Ever since you were burned the sight of fire bending has put you on edge, but you didn't realize the extent of your fear. You take another steadying breath and feel the moisture being zapped from your throat and tongue. Iroh's words echo in your mind.

"Stay strong, (Y/n). The war is not over yet."

You will stay strong because it's not over yet. You will stay strong because you decided to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

The halls of the boiling rock are empty and nearly silent in the dead of the night. Guards patrol every two hours, but aside from then, you are left completely undisturbed. So during this time, when the moon is highest and your powers are their strongest, you practice your bending in secret. After you were let out of the cooler, the warden made it very clear that water bending would not be tolerated. Keeping you locked up and dehydrated was a fear tactic, and beating you as a punishment used far fewer recourses. You still have bruises from the last time you were caught bending, but over the past couple of months, you've grown far more resilient. Every time you are pushed down, you get back up that much stronger. So you continue to practice, despite the fear of being caught and the aching from your bruises.

You raise your arms, and icy tendrils rise in their wake. You shift and, they circle your abdomen in a defensive form. As they twirl around you, your brows furrow in concentration, and you push them out towards the far wall of your cell. As you do, you imagine the Warden's face, along with every other cruel soul in the boiling rock. You imagine the days you spent stuck in the cooler; dehydrated, scared, suffering. You imagine the beatings you've received.

Your arm whips back, and the water follows. Your heartbeat quickens as you feel the force behind the water whip, but when you throw it forward its form connects with your back and falls back into a puddle on the floor. You stumble to the ground and groan at the stinging pain. That's not what was supposed to happen. As you begin to stand, rapid footsteps echo through the hall. You scramble to evaporate the water. Half of it rises from the ground, but the floor is still riddled with puddles. You didn't think you were loud enough to wake anyone. There was no way-

"Dad!" A guard that couldn't be much older than you bursts through the door. Someone hushes him from outside, but he is frozen in place at the sight of you. For a moment everything is still, and the only sound in the cell is the dripping of water from the cell walls. You snap back to your senses and realize the possible consequences of being caught. Before you can think it through, you launch a whip of water at the boy. He's slammed against the wall by the force, and you freeze again. That's only the third time you've landed that move. Another guard jumps in front of the other and charges at you without hesitation. Fire and sparks spit across the room in a wide arc, and you fall backward. A curse falls from your lips as old fear rises in your chest. You pull your arms to your chest, waiting for the first blow, but it never comes.

"(Y/n)?" A shakey voice calls out in the empty cell. You look up at the guard, confused, but the echo of more footsteps in the hall catches your attention. You scoot farther against the wall and watch the two guards whisper to each other frantically.

"Trust me," the one that seems to know you whispers and looks to the approaching guards in the hall. "We've got it under control."

"You sure kid? They've caused some trouble before-"

"We've been wanting to teach them a lesson for a while now." The guard who called you Dad smirks and punches his fist. The others seem satisfied and close the door. You watch the exchange in disbelief, but your eyes widen even farther when one of the guards remove their helmet.

"Zuko?" Your voice trembles, and feelings of anger, relief, joy, and fear wash over you. His eyes bore into yours as he rushes towards you, stopping a few feet away when you flinch.

"I thought I'd never see you again." His voice is still shaky, but there's some relief in it as well. Tears well in your eyes as you watch him step closer. A part of you wants to run as far as you can, even if it lands you in the cooler again, but his hand brushes against your cheek, and all of those feelings wash away. You lean into his touch and remember all of the warm embraces you shared in Ba Sing Se. His eyes are gentle like they were then; like the first days you spent together with him, like the nights he walked you home through empty streets, like the times he kissed you and the world seemed to fade away.

"I'm so sorry." His voice cracks, as he looks down in what must be shame. Your hand falls over his, and the last time you spoke with Iroh comes to mind. It is Zuko's true destiny to right the wrongs of our people. You must not lose hope. 

"Zuko..." He looks ap at the sound of your voice. "You're an idiot." To both of your surprises, you let out a quiet laugh of relief. Despite everything he's done, it is comforting to see a familiar face. 

"I know. Trust me, I know." A grin tugs at his lips as he takes your hand and squeezes it. A familiar warmth fills your cheeks and chest seeing that faint smile you didn't know you missed. Across the room, Sokka gestures to Zuko and clears his throat.

"I hope you learned your lesson you... scoundrel." Zuko rolls his eyes and pulls your hand to his chest. His face is suddenly determined.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He stands and makes his way towards the door. You listen to them speak with the other guards outside. They leave, and you realize the warmth Zuko brought back into the cell has been replaced with the suffocating heat you thought you'd grown used to. You kick yourself for trusting Zuko so readily. He's betrayed you once. Why not do it again? The heavy burden of hopelessness creeps back into your heart as you make your way back to your bed. All you can do now is sit and wait.

-

You're about to head to the mess hall when the guard from the night before finds you again. His eyes dart back and forth before he steps into your cell. You look behind him for Zuko, but he's alone.

"Come on we need to move fast." His voice is hushed, but it doesn't take an empath to sense the urgency in it. You hesitate when he walks back out of the cell. What if this is a trick? What if you get so close to freedom you can taste it, and the warden is waiting for you again? You shake your head and take a step forward. You have to stay strong, so you jog after the false guard and head towards your possible escape.

"I'm Sokka by the way." Despite him whispering, his voice feels like it booms in the empty hall, and you flinch at its loudness but respond in kind.

"(Y/n)." Sokka nods and stops at a large metal door. He looks back, sees that the hallway is still empty, and opens the door. A gust of steam pushes in, and you and Sokka step out.

"There's a blind spot between the towers ahead. That's where the others are waiting. Tell Suki I'm going to get Zuko and to be ready." You nod and watch him step back through the door. He gives you a small smile before closing it and leaving you alone. You're already familiar with the blind spot he mentioned, so getting there is a piece of cake. After a few minutes of scrambling over rocks and ducking under spotlights, you find the other four. You recognize Chit Sang, one of the guards' "favorite" prisoners, standing by two unfamiliar faces. A girl around your age is sitting farther to the left, staring up at the towers. 

"Suki?" You ask, assuming she's the one Sokka was referring to. She looks up at you, startled, but relaxes when you step into the moonlight. "Sokka said he's going to get Zuko and to get ready." Suki nods and smiles at the sound of Sokka's name.

"Thanks." An awkward silence falls between the five of you, as you wait for the others. Your gaze drifts towards the boiling water separating you from the rest of the world, and your stomach clenches in fear. You couldn't be put back in the cooler. It was a hell you don't think you'll live through again. Suki, seeing the anxiety creasing your face, breaks the silence.

"So, you're Zuko's partner?" The question nearly gives you whiplash, as you turn to her.

"No!" You say a little too loudly. Blood rushes to your face as you think back to the firey boy. You had never spoken about the specifics of your relationship, but he didn't think you were in one, did he? Was he telling people you were? Is that a bad thing? If it's a bad thing, why do you feel butterflies in your stomach?

"Oh, just his friend then?" Suki continues despite your embarrassment, but you aren't sure about the answer to that either.

"Um... no?" you half mumble. Lying about your identity, betraying, and throwing someone in one of the most dangerous prisons in the Fire Nation aren't exactly what you would call friendly. Despite that, you can't help but care about him. You settle for, "It's complicated," and immediately cringe at the cliche. Suki places a had on your arm and gives the same reassuring smile Sokka showed you earlier.

"However you know each other, he's risking for you, so you must mean something to him." You think of your last days in Ba Sing Se and pull your arms to your sides.

"You would think." Suki sighs sympathetically and joins your gaze across the water.

"I knew him before. I remember all of the terrible things he's done, but he has changed." She looks back to you, eyes full of hope. "He's helping Sokka save his dad, and he's helping us get out. He's even traveling with the avatar." Before you can process the fact that the avatar is alive and Zuko is traveling with him, Sokka and Zuko appear through the steam. Suki rushes to their side, and you gather the others from the shore.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Rescuing your dad is your chance." Your ears perk at the sound of Zuko's voice.

"If I had cut my losses at the invasion we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe it's just better to give up before you fail," Sokka frowns and throws a sword over his shoulder. You turn to Chit Sang confused.

"What is happening?" you whisper as Sokka and Zuko continue to argue. Chit Sang shrugs, just as confused as you. You look back to Zuko as he speaks to Sokka and places a hand on his shoulder. The Zuko you used to know wouldn't have put himself in so much danger for someone else, especially if there was a chance it would all be for nothing. Maybe he had changed. Then again, the last time you thought that he betrayed you and his uncle to overthrow the earth kingdom with his sister.

"You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." Zuko's voice rises over your thoughts as he speaks to Sokka. "There's a chance your father is here, and if you want to take it we're with you." Suki nods at Zuko's words. You look up at the banished prince and see something you thought you might never see again. There's a spark in his eyes. A spark of passion and determination. It's the same spark you saw when you were together in Ba Sing Se. It's the same spark that you saw die when he chose Azula over Iroh.

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling can we get a move on?" Chit Sang asks as he pushes against the makeshift boat. You look between the two groups of three and feel torn. One holds your chance at escape and the freedom you've longed for. The other contains something you thought you lost the day you entered the boiling rock. Hope.

"No, I'm staying," Sokka turns towards Suki, but Zuko steps in front of you before you hear the others. Guilt and concern fill his eyes, and you already know what he's going to tell you.

"Zuko-" you begin, but you're silenced by the sound of his voice and his hands on your shoulders.

"You should go with them. I've put you in enough danger." You roll your eyes nonchalantly enough to feel like you aren't choosing between two life or death situations.

"I've been here for months. A few more nights won't kill me." You brush Zuko's hands off your shoulders and turn to Sokka. "Besides, having a water bender on your side might come in handy." Sokka grins and shrugs at Zuko, as he pats you on the back.

"You would like my sister," he half laughs and pats your back.

"Well, I'm out." Chit Sang pushes the cooler off the shore, and you watch your chance at escape fade into the steam.

"There goes my escape plan," Sokka sighs and turns back to the three of you, "Let's hope this wasn't all for nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the hiatus. Unfortunately, college has been much harder to keep up with this year, and I've already ended up being quarantined. I should be much more frequent about writing from now on though! It was killing me to continue this story.

After watching what could have been your last chance at escape drift away, you, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko make your way back to the outer wall of the prison. You guide some of the steam rising from the boiling lake above the four of you to provide cover from any prying eyes, but it's hard to keep up with Sokka. Thankfully, the other escapees were spotted just as you made it onto the outer wall, so many of the guards are already distracted. As you approach a corner of the building, the gondola comes into sight. Sokka is radiating concern, and a tense kind of hope fills the air around you. For a moment, it's thicker than the steam clinging to your sticky skin, and the four of you are literally sweating in anticipation.

A burly man covered in tattoos, several feet of facial hair, and a nose ring is the first to step off of the gondola. You almost punch Zuko when he asks Sokka if he's his father, but as your weight shifts to look back at Zuko, your foot twists on the wet metal below you. Your breath catches in your throat as you look down at the rocky shore below you, but a hand catches your wrist and pulls you back to the ledge the four of you are balancing on.

"Careful," Suki smiles, concerned, and releases your wrist. You nod, grateful for her quick reflexes, and she turns back towards Sokka. Her hand drifts into his for support, and you smile at the kind gesture. You look back to the gondola and see what appears to be the last prisoner stepping off of the ship. Sokka's shoulders sink, but his eyes are still glued to the gondola. You're about to head back down the wall when Zuko points up at the gondola again.

"That's him! That's my dad!" Sokka disappears into the mist before anyone can stop him, and you're left with Zuko and Suki. She shakes her head and looks back to the two of you, unable to hide the relived grin on her face.

"We should get back to our cells before someone notices we're gone." You nod and follow Suki back across the ledge of the building. The idea of deliberately going back into your cell makes your stomach tie itself in knots, but if you stay gone too long you'll be found out. As you make your way back to the cells, you can feel eyes on the back of your neck. When you glance back Zuko averts his gaze shyly, and you can't help but feel deja vu from when you lived in Ba Sing Se. Things were so much easier then.

The three of you stop at a fork in the hall, and Suki nods to Zuko. This is where the three of you part ways. You're about to turn when Zuko catches your wrist, and you're suddenly faced with those bright golden eyes. 

"Be careful." His expression is serious and unbreaking as he stares down at you. "I don't want to lose you again." A wave of emotions threaten to consume you at the sound of his words, but you push it back down. You curtly nod and jog after Suki, refusing to look back. Your feelings about Zuko are about as simple as rocket science, but thinking about them now won't help anything. So, you push it all down, and you keep it pushed down as you wave goodbye to Sukki and close your cell door. Now all you can do is wait. You've put all of your faith in two people you barely know and one that has betrayed you twice already. Hopefully, it was the right decision.

\--

After what feels like hours of pacing and overthinking in your cell, someone knocks on the door. It's so faint you aren't sure if it even happened, but as you make your way to the door you recognize Sokka outside. 

"Sokka?" Your voice is as faint as his knocking, but he stiffens and looks up and down the hall as he turns to you. 

"Meet us in the yard in an hour. We're going to need a distraction. Be ready to escape." You nod to each other, and he's gone as quickly as he came. Your mind is racing as you turn back to the barren walls of your cell. If you weren't in a prison cell you'd be throwing your belongings into a bag, ready to leave. However, there is nothing for you here. As your eyes tug at the four walls surrounding you, you only see memories of trauma and growth. When you arrived here at the boiling rock you were the lowest you've ever been. You were injured, alone, heartbroken, but despite all of the pain, you have grown so much stronger. Your burns left you scared, but you have healed. You take a deep breath and steadily exhale. You know now more than ever that you will make it out of this. Despite the fear churning in your chest. Despite the sorrow and anger in your heart. You have become strong, and you will overcome.

An alarm blares through your halls, interrupting your thoughts, and you jump as the door to your cell unlocks. You remember Sokka's instructions and step into the hall. A sea of inmates flows through the corridor, and you rush through the crowd. The faster you find the others the faster you get out of this hellish prison. Sunlight beams onto your skin, and you feel yourself start to sweat in the heat. Your eyes race through the crowd for Suki, but you freeze at the sight of an unfamiliar man. His skin is dark and his hair is styled in traditional water tribe fashion. Sokka appears at his side, and his identity clicks in your mind. The resemblance between the two is obvious if you've seen Sokka without a helmet. You jog towards the mismatched group and your eyebrows can't help but furrow in concern.

"Where's Zuko?" Chit Sang, Suki, Sokka, and his father look back at you. You're surprised to see Chit Sang out and about. You were kept in isolation for days after your escape attempt.

"He'll be here soon. Don't worry about it," Sokka shrugs. You proceed to worry about it. "Now, any ideas on how to start a prison riot?" Sokka's father straightens up, but you volunteer before he gets the chance.

"I've got it." Sokka looks like he's about to object, but you're already stalking towards a familiar group of prisoners. A group of particularly prejudiced fire benders stand feet away from you. You think back to the torment and countless slurs they've thrown your way for the past months and allow your blood to boil. One of them turns to you as you approach and gives a toothy grin. His thinning slicked-back hair falls in his face as he leers your way.

"Does the savage want to play?" he taunts in an almost sing-song voice. His friends snicker at the comment, and one of the gestures at Sokka's father. 

"Looks like they made friends with another water tribe dog. How sweet." You're met with more snickering, but a smug smile tugs at your lips. You've been honing your water bending skills for months. This is the perfect opportunity to use them. Your arms shoot out, and water materializes in the air around you, forming now familiar tendrils. Their eyes widen for a moment, but they're on the ground before they get the chance to react. The loud crack from your water bending is followed by silence across the prison yard, and for a moment all eyes are on you and the other prisoners. 

"RIOT!" Chit Sang is quick to break the silence, and the rest of the prisoners in the yard follow in suit. You dart away from two men rolling across the ground in a fistfight and join the others once again. Wide eyes and Sokka's gaping mouth greet you, and for a moment you feel some pride. You never would have imagined standing up to them when you first arrived, but you're different now. Maybe you've grown stronger, or maybe you've gone a little crazy. Either way, you just kicked ass. A familiar head of deep brown hair appears beside you, as Zuko darts through the crowd of prisoners and grips Sokka's arm.

"You're here, perfect! Now we just have to get the gondola," Sokka exclaims. Zuko looks like he'll either faint or start breathing fire.

"The gondola?" You shout in surprise as your eyes dart towards the large structure at top of the prison. It's one of the most well guarded and visible places on the island. It's also the only direct entrance and exit to the boiling rock.

"I thought you thought this through?" Zuko bickers with Sokka. You're tempted to throw in your own two cents, but you're distracted by Suki's wandering eyes. She's focused on something along the edge of the prison wall. As you study each guard standing on the balcony, your eyes fall on the Warden. Your eyes dart back to Suki, but she's already leaping over the crowd and towards the far wall.

"Guys," you cut through Sokka and Zuko's argument and point at Suki's agile figure. Without a second thought, the five of you break into a sprint towards her. Zuko runs beside you, and you cant help your piqued curiosity as you look over at him.

"Where were you?" You shout as you dart between two other prisoners. 

"Meeting with an old friend," he shouts back and lunges over a stair railing. Someone catches the back of your shirt, but Zuko pulls you forward and kicks the guard back. His hand pushes against the small of your back, propelling you up the stairs. You both stumble to a stop as Chit Sang throws a guard over the railing.

"Please tell me it wasn't your sister," you sigh, racing through the very short list of Zuko's 'old friends'. He shakes his head and darts after the rest of your group again.

"If she were here, she'd burn me to a crisp." You feel a sliver of fear fall from your chest as you finally make your way to Sokka and Suki's side.

"Good." The Warden is gagged and bound at Suki's side. If you weren't holding him hostage your group of escapees wouldn't stand a chance, but the guards surrounding you don't move a muscle when Sokka holds a blade to his throat. You all move backward in defensive stances, and everything is going smoothly until your foot hits the steel floors of the gondola. Time seems to slow as a chain reaction explodes across the prison. Zuko launches himself towards the controls for the gondola, and three guards lunge towards him. He ducks under their attacks and shifts the gears of the machine, propelling the gondola forward. Flames roar around him until he disappears from sight. For a moment, fear claws at your throat, but Zuko bursts through the crowd of guards and soldiers like they're nothing. Sokka catches his arm as he clears the gap between the prison and gondola, but the fear in your chest only rises when you look back into the crowd. 

"Guys," Suki mumbles over the creaking of cables. She points at two figures standing above the crowd, and your fears are confirmed. There stands the future Fire Emporer, Azula. You clench your fists, trying to mask the shaking fear that rattles up and down your spine, but ever since your first encounter with Azula you've been afraid of her. The unwavering confidence that inspired you earlier in the day has nearly been extinguished at the sight of her. You can't imagine having to fight her. You look to Zuko and see your panic reflected in his eyes.

"I thought you said your sister wasn't here." You gasp as she leaps onto the cables supporting your metal lifeboat. Sokka and Suki boost each other onto the roof, but Zuko lingers when your eyes meet his.

"Stay here." You want to argue, but Zuko is already scaling the roof of the gondola. You flinch at the sound of Azula landing on the roof. The heavy footsteps of combat echo on the metal roof, and you try to control your breathing when blue flames lick the nearest window. You are strong. You said you wouldn't hide anymore. You told yourself you would fight. So why are you so scared? Something behind you clatters to the ground, and you're slammed against the railing of the gondola.

"Cut the line!" Your stomach drops at the sound of the Warden's voice rising above the chaos. Chit Sang lunges at the man, but he is quickly kicked to the side. Sokka's father stands between you and the Warden now. You try to summon water from the dense air around you, but you quickly become aware of how exhausted you already are. A small bubble of water forms at your fingertips, but it sloshes to the ground before you gain control. You lean on the railing and watch in awe as Sokka's father charges the warden. The burly man brings the Warden to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"My name is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe," Hakoda spits at the Warden, "not savage." Hakoda swiftly brings the Warden's head to the floor of the gondola, knocking him out, and ties him to the railing once again. 

"Wow," Chit Sang mumbles as he stands and eyes Hakoda. You're about to mimic his praise when you feel the blood fall from your face.

"You okay, kid?" Hakoda asks and you nod, trying to shake yourself out of the incoming headache. You pull a little harder on the railing only to slam into the ground once again. You look towards the prison in horror, realizing why you've stopped.

"They're cutting the line," Hakoda's voice bellows over the combat above.

"What?!" Two voices call out in unison, but you aren't sure whose. The fighting above you continues, despite the gondola stopping. You flinch at every flicker of blue and yellow flame but force yourself to scale the gondola.

"No more hiding," you whisper to yourself as your nails dig into the metal roof. You inhale and exhale as evenly as you can, forcing yourself into a calmer state. The sweat gathering on your skin drifts to your fingertips, and a small bubble of water forms in your hands. Your eyes trace the combat surrounding you as the bubble grows in your palms. Azula cartwheels around Sokka and Zuko like a tiger stalking its prey, and Suki exchanges blows with Ty Lee at lightning speed. Before you can make a move the gondola begins to inch forwards once again. Zuko and Sokka look down at the prison for an instant, but that is all the time Azula needs to strike. A burst of flame grazes Zuko's side, but he dodges just in time. Sokka, however, doesn't see Azula's attack coming. Her heel slams into his chest, nearly sending him into the boiling lake below. You gasp, still crouched behind the scene. Zuko catches Sokka's hand just in time, but now they are both at Azula's mercy. You have to act now. You scream at your muscles to move, and for once, they defy the fear that highjacks your shaking limbs. Your arms arch behind you and swing a tendril of water at Azula's back. It's slowing than you intended, and it hits her legs instead of her back, but it brings her to a knee. You expect screaming rage or an explosion of flames, but you're only met with maddening laughter. Azula's gaze spins towards you, and you freeze in her glare.

"Zuko, don't tell me you're here because of this trash." Azula turns back to her brother. Zuko only glares up at his sister. "I guess it doesn't matter now. You're dead either way." She takes a step towards you and leaps onto the passing gondola. You almost collapse out of relief as she drifts away.

"Come on, let's get off of the roof," Suki nods and flips down. You stand to follow her but have to catch yourself as you approach the edge of the gondola.

"Careful," Zuko mumbles and kneels at your side. His hands fall comfortingly over your shoulders, and you ease down the wall of the gondola. He follows you into the gondola, and you all wait in tense silence as the gondola creaks forward. The horizon comes into view, and despite the hot steam rising from the lake, you feel the ocean breeze. A faint smile rises on your face as you lick the salt from your lips. The moment the gondola scrapes against the rocky cliffs, the six of you break into a sprint. Cool wind whips through your hair for the first time in months, and you relish the feeling.


End file.
